Solitude
by Kumorigoe
Summary: A young man is driven to find himself while battling the demons of his past. Along the way, he encounters a young woman with her own problems. Can they help each other?
1. Leaving Home

I don't know what possessed me to write that letter.

I really don't.  All I know is that I got tired of the girls bullying me around all the time.  I was tired of Motoko and her death threats, tired of Su and her mecha, which seemed to be built for the sole purpose of killing or otherwise injuring me.  I was tired of Kitsune's schemes to get me to buy her more alcohol, or teasing me, or getting me in trouble.  I was still mad at her for the time she got me fired from Mura Sake.

I was tired of Shinobu and her earnestness, all the time.  She meant well, but she really needed to realize that there was far too much of an age gap between us for any kind of relationship to form, more or less survive.

But I don't think that any of this was what drove me to do what I did.  I think that they may have been contributing factors, but the final straw was none of these.  

The final straw was one Naru Narusegawa.

It seemed that she could go on torturing me forever, could punch and kick and abuse me to no end.  At least she thought so.  She never thought, not for one minute, about my feelings for her.  She just pushed and pushed and pushed some more.  Maybe she thought that it would never affect me.

She was wrong.

_The previous evening…_

Naru and I were studying in her room, waiting for Shinobu to call us down for dinner.  I was currently immersed in a rather complex calculus problem, while Naru tackled her English.  I had been asking her for help on my math; it wasn't my best subject.  Naru had helped me, though the past few times, her irritation level had risen noticeably.  

I looked down at the problem before me once again.  It had looked easy when I started on it, but after three failed solutions, I couldn't see where I was going wrong.  

"Naru, could you help me with this?"

She looked up from her own book, and seeing that I was stuck again, slammed the volume down on the low table.  "NO!"

I was taken aback by her sudden anger.  "Naru, what's wrong-"

She cut me off.  "I'll tell you what's wrong, you pathetic loser!  You can't possibly pass the entrance exam!  Not unless I was there to hold your hand!  I can't get any work done myself because you always interrupt me to ask for help!  Get out!"

Naru was standing now, her face flushed.  Her little tirade was nothing new, it happened almost every day, in fact.  I usually just let it pass, like a summer storm.  

But this time, something snapped.

I stood, took my books, and left her room, just as Shinobu knocked to announce that dinner was ready.  I muttered something about not being hungry, and brushed past her, to my room.  

Shinobu took one look at my retreating back, then at Naru's face.  It was nothing new for her, and she simply assumed that I would be down momentarily.  

Not this time.

I paced in my room, thinking over Naru's treatment of me for the past year.  Maybe I thought that after all this time together, she would take the hint, maybe notice how my expression changed when she walked in the room, or how she dominated my every waking moment.  I had tried to tell her, and had been interrupted every time.  

And just now, her sudden outburst had made me think.  Maybe she would _never take the hint. _

An idea struck me then.  What if I left?  Not permanently, just long enough to make them appreciate the effect I had on this place.  No more clean baths, no more waxed floors, no more cut grass.

And no more abuse from Naru.

Perhaps she would miss me.  She might even decide to come after me.

Or maybe, like me, she would learn loneliness.

It is a powerful emotion.  It has caused me to sink to the lowest depths of depression, and had forced me to look at my life from outside myself.  

Naru, probably, hadn't ever felt anything like it.

Maybe it was time for that.

I could think of no other way for her to experience my feelings, my emotions.  And if I didn't take some time to cool off, I might do something I'd regret later.

I took out a sheet of paper, and began to write.

_The next morning_

I rose earlier than my usual time, I wanted to be gone before the rest of the household woke up.

Quietly, I packed my bags, leaving nothing behind.  I knew that they would try and find me, and I had no intention of leaving any clues as to my whereabouts.  My photo book and journal went into my school bag, everything else into a large suitcase.  I had few personal possessions, so my room, bare before, was almost antiseptically so now.

After making a final check to ensure that everything was in order, I silently snuck into Naru's room, making no noise.  She was asleep, her bangs falling gently across her face.

I almost lost my resolve there.  She was so beautiful, so peaceful, just lying there.  She looked like an angel.

Gazing down upon her, I realized that I loved her more than I could possibly tell her, more than any words could express.

I had to do this.

Just as silently as I had entered, I left, leaving her.  It hurt, but I knew, deep in my heart, that there was no other way.

I crept down the stairs in the predawn darkness, momentarily enjoying the stillness that was present before everyone awoke.  If only it was like this more often.

It was drizzling rain as I stepped out, the sky painted a depressing mural of gray.  A fitting mood for what I was doing, I thought.  

I considered the letter that I had left on the kitchen table.  It was short, and to the point.  Doubtless they would try to extract other meanings from it, but I knew what it was to mean, and Aunt Haruka probably would as well.  Of all the girls she was the most likely to understand.  Perhaps she would aid me in my journey.

I looked up at the sky, allowing the drops of water to cascade over my weary face.  

It was time.

I walked away, not looking back.  

_Hinata__ House_

Naru woke, noticing an unnatural stillness.  Usually, the house was much more noisy than this in the mornings.  Su made sure of that.  But it was far too quiet.

She rose, and made her way down to the kitchen.  Perhaps everyone else was simply still asleep.

Upon entering, though, she found everyone else there, gathered around the table.

"What's going on?"

Then, looking around, she noticed a familiar face missing from those present.  "Where's Keitaro?"

Shinobu simply handed her the letter.


	2. A Lonely Road

I stepped on to the platform, not sure where I wanted to go from there.

Glancing around, I noticed the lack of the usual crowds at this early hour.  There were a few men in suits leaving for work, but other than that, the train station was pretty much deserted.  The weather had turned ugly, rain coming down now in thick sheets, an unseasonable thunderstorm for this time of year, but it didn't bother me.  Rather, it strengthened my resolve to do what I had set out to accomplish.

My thoughts wandered back to Hinata House.  The rest of the household was almost certainly up by now, and would have read the letter I left for them.  It had been cryptic, but if they were unable to extract the meaning from it, they had little hope of ever understanding why I left the way I did.

I approached the ticket booth.  The woman behind the glass was older, in her forties.  Lines etched at the corners of her eyes betrayed the presence of worry, and her hair was shot through with gray.  In spite of all this, her eyes still held a gleam to them.  She had been beautiful once, and still was in her own way.

She smiled at me.  "How can I help you today?"

I returned the smile.  "I'm looking to get away for a while.  I need to find a place to relax, get my bearings back, and maybe find myself."

If this was an odd request, she showed no sign of it.  Her brown creased as she thought on my dilemma, the eyes lighting up as she came upon an answer.

"I've got just the place."

Back at Hinata House 

Naru looked at the piece of paper in her hand.  It was short, and confusing.

She's got a pretty smile 

_It covers up the poison that she hides_

_She walks around in circles in my head_

_Waiting for the chance to take me_

_Chance to break me down_

_Now I see_

_This burden you gave me_

_Is too much to carry_

_Too much to bury inside_

_I guess you're the only one_

_Who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one_

_When everything changes_

_I guess you're the only one_

_Left standing when everything else_

_Falls down_

_Well it's all shallow and all so appealing_

_I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning anyway_

_In a sea of sarcastic faces, familiar places_

_Everything looks quite the same from here_

_It's all confusingly amusing_

_Bitter and tainted, the picture you painted to me_

_I guess you're the only one_

_Who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one_

_When everything changes_

_I guess you're the only one_

_Left standing when everything else_

_Falls down_

_Just cause it's all in your head_

_Doesn't mean it has to be in mine_

_Don't believe what you said_

_Still can't get in out of my mind_

_I've tried to find myself in approval_

_I've already been there, already done that_

_It brought me nowhere, got me nothing _

_But a good place to hide in, no one to confide in now._

_I guess you're the only one_

_Who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one_

_When everything changes_

_I guess you're the only one_

_Left standing when everything else_

_Falls down_

Naru looked at the words, wondering what they meant.  The only way that they knew Keitaro had written it was that it was in his handwriting.  But oddly, unlike most of his barely readable scrawls, this was written neatly, meaning that he had taken his time on it.

She looked at the others, thinking that perhaps they had a thought on the meaning of the cryptic letter.  She herself didn't even know if it was meant to be a poem, a song, or something else entirely.  As she met their gazes in turn, it was clear that she wasn't the only confused one.

Naru decided to check on his room.  It was entirely possible that he hadn't left at all, was still sleeping.  She left the kitchen heading down the hallway, and knocked on his door.

"Keitaro?"

When there was no answer, she quietly opened the door, and peeked in.

The room was empty.

Not just uninhabited, it was stripped bare.  Keitaro's futon was rolled up, and put away, but his papers, books, clothes, anything hinting that he had once lived there, was gone.

It appeared as if he had indeed left.

Naru felt a fire burning inside her.  This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time he had taken everything with him.  

That coward! 

She whirled, surprising the others.  Kitsune looked shocked, and Motoko had the same calm look on her face.  Shinobu, though, was the one who voiced her thoughts.

"Naru-senpai, I'm sure hell be back."

"I wouldn't count on it."

The five girls turned.  Haruka Urashima stood there in the hallway, ever-present cigarette dangling from her lips.  I know he's left before, but this time is different."

Naru gave a snort.  "Yeah right.  That coward always leaves once in a while-"

Haruka didn't move, but her eyes changed in an instant, going from mild annoyance to stark coldness.  "If you ever speak in such a manner about my nephew again, you'll regret it."  Her voice could have cut steel.

Naru was taken aback.  Usually, Keitaro's aunt rarely involved herself in manners dealing with her wayward nephew, but now she defended him.  

"Haruka-san, why do you say that this time is different?"

The older woman turned to regard Motoko.  "You, of all people, should understand what has happened."

She turned, looking away from the girls.  "Keitaro came here a year ago.  I know that there were some early difficulties, but he's never been anything but nice to you all.  He's not nearly the person you make him out to be, and he's not indestructible.  He may bounce back from being punched and kicked and slashed, but while it looks like he's not physically hurt, do you think that his heart is the same?"

She sighed, turning back to face them.  "Keitaro _has_ been hurt.  He's been hurt very deeply.  And it isn't the first time."

Kitsune's eyebrows rose.  "What do you mean?"

Haruka regarded the oldest resident of the dorm.  "Perhaps you should all come back into the kitchen, where I can tell you about Keitaro."

The six of them sat around the table, with Haruka at the head of it.  The lit another cigarette, and inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm her.  

She let the breath out, blowing a bluish cloud of smoke.  "I knew Keitaro from the time he was five or six years old.  He's changed quite a bit from that time.  I'm sure that you may think you know him, but you don't.  None of you do.  He was far different not too long ago."

She took another drag, and began to tell them.

Ten years ago 

Nine-year-old Keitaro Urashima sat in his room, trying in vain to study.  The racket outside wasn't helping.  Kids played loudly in the street, yelling this and that, throwing balls at each other.  Cars and trucks sped by, some with radios cranked, and others with exhaust systems that rattled windows for block around.  It was not the most conducive environment to study in.  

Nevertheless, the young boy read on and on, absorbing the words as a sponge absorbs water.  A glance at the spine of the book would have revealed it to be something far above the comprehension level of most kids his age.

But then again, Keitaro wasn't like most kids.

His precocious ness had showed itself early on in his childhood years, prompting his parents to have him tested for being gifted.  On the third week after his sixth birthday, they brought him to a center known for testing high intelligence levels in young children.  The doctors there administered a fairly standard battery of I.Q., or Intelligence Quotient tests.  The tests were written at a sixth-grade level.  Keitaro was a week from entering first grade.  His parents expected some increased comprehension, perhaps marginally better reading skills.  

They vastly underestimated their son.

The test, designed to take an eighth-grade student two hours to complete, only took six-year-old Keitaro thirty minutes.  But that wasn't the most puzzling part.

It was a perfect score.

The doctors, perplexed, asked the young child to take another test, this one at the level of a high-school senior.

Again, Keitaro finished it in record time, and again, he scored one hundred percent.

At this, the doctors were stunned.  There had been child prodigies before, but none quite so recently.  And none from this part of Japan.

Doctor Matsushira, head of the school, went to tell the boy's parents the results.

As he entered the waiting room, both of them rose, shaking his hand.  "Mr. And Mrs. Urashima, I have some good news.  Your son is extremely gifted and intelligent for his age."

"How so?" his father inquired.

Matsushira told them about the test results.  Both parent's eyes widened.  "What would his I.Q. be, approximately?"  asked his mother.

The doctor thought for a moment.  "Well into the 200 range."

This had been when he was six.  Now, at nine, Keitaro sat in his room, reading, while others his age were outside, playing and laughing.

_Let them laugh_, he thought.

He turned the page, then paused.

Rising from his bed, he crept to the door.  A few seconds of listening confirmed his fears.

His parents were arguing again.

Present day 

Haruka took another long drag on her cigarette, her third since she had began telling them about the young genius.  All of the girl's eyes were wide.  None of them had even remotely suspected such a thing from the lanky loser.  He seemed to be anything but what his aunt had just described him as.

Naru looked at Haruka.  "If he was so smart, why hasn't he passed his entrance examination?"

The woman looked at her, exhaling a cloud of smoke.  "Because of his parents.  They eventually got to arguing over him.  The argued over what school he would attend, what college, what job.  They tried to control his life."

"So what happened?"

"One night, coming back from a meeting at a local school, they stopped at a karaoke bar.  Keitaro's father had a few too many drinks, and they were involved in an accident on the way home."

She closed her eyes.  "They were both killed."

Naru felt herself go numb.  She had never suspected anything like that.

Haruka continued.  "Keitaro blamed himself for his parent's death.  More to the point, he blamed his intelligence.  He began to think that they hadn't really loved him, that they just wanted to use him to make up for their own past mistakes.  So he shut himself away."

The aunt of the missing _kanrinrin_ sighed.  And the reason I say that this time is different from the previous times he's left is this."

She looked at them all.

"This time, he may not come back."


	3. Hidden Talents

I stowed my carry-on bag in the designated space above me, and sank into my seat, relaxing.  

I was finally on my way.

Outside, the rain still beat down, creating rivers across the window next to my seat.  I observed the swirling patterns, noting the way the water moved across the pane of glass.  It was oddly soothing.  It was something that I could watch and enjoy for it's own intrinsic value.

Reaching into my jacket pocket, I retrieved my ticket, and examined the destination.

Kyoto.

The woman at the ticket counter had suggested it to me.  She said that she used to go there all the time when she was younger, enjoying the hot springs, the shops and cafes, the night life and the temples.  It was a wonderful place.

And in a few hours, I would be there, enjoying it too.

Glancing around the car, I observed the other occupants.  There were several couples, mostly adults and college age people like myself.  Several of them wore jackets declaring what school they attended.  One was from Keio, and two others were from Toudai.

Toudai…

I could have gotten in on my first try.  But the habits of past were too ingrained to be ignored that easily.  While I still wasn't nearly up to par with my past abilities, it was getting easier, and the last tests had shown my improvements.  I was reasonable sure that if I took my time, relaxed, and came back with a clearer mindset, I would be able to ace the entrance exams easily.

An amusing thought came to the surface of my mind, as I remembered Naru asking me to help her with questions from the Toudai book.  I had answered without thinking, assuming that I would get them all wrong, and thus allowing them to see that there was no way in hell that I could be a Toudai student.  But my plan backfired, and I somehow happened to get them all right.

Naru…

She wasn't really a bad person, she just didn't allow herself to see past the prejudices in her mind.  Were she more open-minded, she might be able to see that I cared for her, rather deeply, too.  

But…

She was stubborn beyond belief.  It was going to be a cold day in hell when she admitted she had any feelings for me, Keitaro Urashima.  Pervert, ronin, and all-around loser, as far as she was concerned.

I reached for my carry-on, retrieving a CD player.  Settling the headphones over my ears, I hit the play button.  The soothing melody of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' soothed my mind, relaxing me.  It was still early, and I drifted off to sleep, the music and rhythmic clacking of the train too much to fight.__

_Back at Hinata House_

"What do you mean, he might not come back?" Naru exclaimed.  "He's the manager, he has to come back!"

Haruka looked her in the eye.  "He most certainly does not.  He is twenty years old, and to be honest, I can understand why he might choose to leave for good."

This shut Naru up.

"Think about how you've all treated him for the past year.  Naru, You've abused him more than the other girls combined.  Motoko, you seem to be bent on killing him, regardless of the fact that most of the times he acts 'perverted' are due to the simple realization that he fears for his life.  You'd make mistakes too, were you under that kind of pressure."

She lit her omnipresent cigarette.  "Su, you see him as nothing more than a test subject.  Why he's not glowing or missing a limb or two is beyond me.  Kitsune, if you bilked any more money out of him, you could open up your own bank."  She turned to Shinobu, her expression gentling somewhat.  "Shinobu, you are perhaps the only one here who hasn't hurt him, but the fact that you're too young to have a relationship with him can't make him feel any better.  If you were a few years older, it wouldn't be a problem, but as it is, it hurts him to have someone give him affection, while being unable to return it."

At this, the young girl's eyes shifted downward, into her lap.

Taking a long drag, she regarded the girls.  "Think about how he must feel right now.  I'm sure that he doesn't hate any of you, he just needs time to sort out his own feelings.  He might come back, and he might not."  Her eyes hardened.  "But if he returns, and there isn't some kind of drastic change in how you treat him, expect a few…difficulties.  Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good."

_On the Shinkansen_

A ringing sound roused me out of my slumber.  My CD player had long since shut itself off, and the headphones were skewed on my head.

Working my neck to relieve the ache, I put away the player and headphones, stretching as I did so.  The other passengers were looking out the windows more earnestly now, their attitudes a mix of anticipation and excitement.  

We had arrived in Kyoto.

The train came to a gentle stop, and the passengers began to disembark, talking excitedly among themselves.  I collected my suitcase, hefted it and the carry-on, and began looking for a place to stay.  My reserve of cash would be plenty enough to stay here for a week or two, and I expected to be here no longer than that.  Whether I would go back to Hinata House or not was still undecided.  For now, I simply wanted to find a place to stay, and a place to eat.

Wandering the streets had a peaceful effect.  Just being able to look around, not worrying about exams, managerial duties, or the welfare of anyone but myself.  I decided to myself that I would have to do this again.

I spied a prospective place to stay tucked away in a quiet corner of the town.  The rates were good, and they had a hot spring, as well as a quiet garden.  A good place to draw, as well as practice my meditation.  

The woman behind the counter smiled.  Several minutes later I had a key, and went to unpack my things, take a hot shower, and explore the city some more.  Kyoto seemed to promise interesting things to do, and interesting people to meet.  Perhaps I would make few new friends here.

Disrobing, I stepped into the shower, letting the hot needles of water soothe away the last of my aches from the train.  While I lathered, I hummed the opening notes from Bach's _Air for the G string_.  Classical music had always been an interest of mine, going back to the days of my youth, when I played it to drown out my parent's arguments.  The gentle notes and smooth blending of piano and strings were usually enough to put me in a calmer state of mind, allowing me to focus on my learning.  As I finished up, I made a mental note to find a music store, preferable one that carried instruments as well as sheet music.  I had always wanted to learn to play something, and now seemed like a good time.  

Toweling off, I selected a light pair of slacks, and a black shirt, pulling them on, and adding a pair of black slip-on shoes.  I planned on doing a bit of walking, and it would hardly be the enjoyable experience it was meant to be if my feet were sore.  I checked to make sure I had my room key, as well as my wallet, and left the small inn, smiling at the owner as I did so.  

"Everything okay?"

My grin grew.  "Perfect."

Wandering through the streets of Kyoto, I wondered to myself as to why hadn't I done this before.  The sheer joy of knowing tat I could do whatever I wanted, go where I wanted, do what I wanted, was like a drug.  I walked slowly, taking in the sights and sounds, watching the people, and in general, enjoying myself immensely.

I saw a music store, set between a ramen restaurant and a karaoke bar.  Smiling, I entered.

All four walls were covered with instruments, with everything from guitars to flutes to keyboards.  There were several sitting rooms where a prospective buy might be played before purchase, and a wide selection of sheet music was also available.  In the back of the store, past the music racks, was a full-sized grand piano.  And at this piano, sat a girl.

Her hair, in a long thick braid, was a dark brown, the color of a rich chocolate.  She wore a long skirt, and a cream colored blouse.  Her eyes were closed as her hands moved across the keys, brow knitted in concentration.  As I listened, recognition came upon me.

She was playing Bach's _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring._  One of my favorite piano pieces, and she played it flawlessly, the sound coming from the piano crystal clear.  

Her eyes opened as she finished the song, the last note ebbing away.  "Hello, may I help you?"

I smiled.  "Just enjoying the music."  I extended my hand.  "Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you."

She took my hand in her own, returning the shake.  "And my name is Mutsumi Otohime.  I own this store.  Is there anything in particular you might be looking for?"  

I glanced around the various instruments, my eyes settling again on the piano.  "Might I try this?"

Following my gaze, she grinned.  "Sure, no problem.  You play?"

Actually, I didn't, but careful observation of her playing had yielded enough that I thought I might be able to try something.  "No, but I just wanted to see something."

"Knock yourself out."  She went to help another customer.

I sat down on the small bench, looking at the ivory and ebony keys.  Tapping out a few notes experimentally, I found the scales, and placed my hands.  There was one piece in particular that I didn't think would be that hard to play, and I began.

The first few notes were tentative, but I soon had my bearing, and the rest of the piece came smoothly to me.  The girl looked back, her eyes widening.  The customer paused too, listening to the song.  

I continued, my eyes closed.  This felt great.  I knew that listening to music was good, but actually _playing_ it, making it come out the way you felt, was another experience entirely.  Each note, each movement, was full of emotion.  The fact that I had never before in my life played the piano added to my amazement at the sensation.  As the last notes flowed from my fingers, the girl and several other customers were looking on in amazement.

Mutsumi came over, her eyes bright.  "That was incredible.  I've never heard such a good rendition of _Canon in D."_

I smiled, glad that I was sitting.  Those brown eyes, sparkling as they were, would have made my knees weak anyway.  "I was just trying something out."

Suddenly, a sheet of music was placed in front of me.  "Can you play this?" she asked.

I looked it over.  It was a short piece, and if the notes were read the way I thought they were, it wouldn't be too hard.  "I'll try."

And music filled the small store again.

_Later that evening_

I looked across the low table at the girl who was with me.  Mutsumi had asked me to play a few other pieces after the first one, and though I started slowly at first, I always managed to pick them up after the first few notes.  I really hadn't thought that my unique abilities would carry over into music, but after finding this out, I couldn't get enough of it.  Mutsumi had me stay the rest of the day, playing different pieces, and the customers thought it was great.

Later, after she closed the store down, we decided to go out to dinner.  I insisted on buying, women's suffrage be dammed.  She had unlocked a part of me that I hadn't even known existed.  We chose a small karaoke bar that served great food, and chatted over dinner.

Mutsumi took a sip from her drink, a rather nice sake that the waiter had suggested.  "So, what brings you to Kyoto?"

Sipping my own drink, I told her about the events that led me to Hinata House, my test failures, the god times and the bad.  Through it all, she listened intently, never seeming bored or anything of the sort.  Her eyes were bright at times, subdued at others, but she never took them off me.  It was a refreshing change from the residents of the inn, whom generally regarded me as a waste of space and air for the most part.

After hearing my story, she told me about herself.  A single child with a talent for music, she had graduated high school near the top of her class, and was awarded a music arts scholarship to Keio University, in Tokyo.  Excelling in her musical studies, she graduated with a Bachelors in Musical Theory, and had plans on going back to get her masters degree.  Her intelligence was nearly on par with my own, and she was one hell of an attractive woman to boot.  

"…have a girlfriend?"  Mutsumi was saying.

I shook my head to clear it.  "I'm sorry?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?  As smart and as nice as you are, you must have someone back home waiting for you."

I must have winced slightly, because her expression softened.  "I thought I might have, but she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me."

"Who?" she asked.

And so, I told her about Naru, and how we met.  Once again, she listened, her attention focused on me for the entire time.  My voice, formerly full of laughter and joy earlier that afternoon, became a low monotone.  

I hated the effect that thinking about Naru had on me. 

But Mutsumi was different.  We had just met, and already I felt a connection there.  Sighing, and finishing off the last of my drink, I looked at her.  "What about yourself?"

She told me of her own romantic mishaps, of dating guys that seemed nice at first, then later turned out to be complete jerks.  Of dating idiots, of having guys be scared away by her brilliance.  Her voice, like mine, seemed to drop in volume until it matched the same toneless one that I had been using earlier that evening.  

After she finished, both her story and her drink, I refilled her glass, leaving mine empty for the time being.  "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She gave me a quizzical expression.  "And where might you be going?"

I smiled at her, then walked to the DJ, selecting a song.  It had been a while since I had sung, anyway, and I needed to get this out of my system before I did something I'd regret.

The lights dimmed, a single low spotlight illuminating me, and the song began.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done?_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am?_

_Cause now again, I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun, that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Well, I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

_The feelings gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I know_

_Cause now again, I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun, that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me, to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

I paused, the instrumental taking over, and glanced at Mutsumi.  She was watching with rapt attention, as were the other patrons.  Apparently, I was doing better than most of the ones that got up here.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way_

_For me_

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun the shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me, to find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

The song ended, and I left the stage, the applause giving me a shiver down my spine.  It felt good to make people happy, to make them enjoy something.  I sat down, my heart racing.

Mutsumi looked at me, eyes bright.  "Wow, a guy that can sing and play the piano!"

I shook my head.  "I just thought I'd try something."

Her eyebrows rose.  "You said that earlier, right before you played _Canon_.  I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

I returned her look.  

"Perhaps."

**A/N**

Well, yet another installment on what seems to be my most popular work to date.  I'm pretty sure that this will be one of my longest pieces, assuming I follow the storyline that reside in my slightly skewed mind.  I think that the title may also change to better reflect where the story is going.  Comments and Criticisms welcome, but if you don't like it, please have a reason.  

Later,

Kumorigoe


	4. Faraway Places

Solitude Chapter 4: Faraway Places

A while later, after the karaoke bar had closed for the night, I was walking Mutsumi home. The happiness of earlier had returned as we talked about our individual hopes and dreams, fears and nightmares. Mutsumi had grown up one of several sisters, and money was always tight. She had begun taking music classes as soon as she entered school, immediately taking a strong interest to instruments and composition. She had shown unusual talent for such a young girl, and had progressed quickly through the curriculum.

Her music teacher happened to have a friend who owned the small music store that she now ran. Mutsumi explained to me, tears in her eyes, how the ownership of the store had fallen to her. The original owner, happy to have someone to talk to about music, had begun by inviting her over after school, where he would listen to her practice, commenting on her skill, and helping her on parts that needed improvement.

Over the course of several years, they became good friends, with Mutsumi showing up every day after class, to practice and help him run the store. The man claimed that she was like the granddaughter that he had never had.

One day, she arrived to find several of the old man's family there, in tears. At this point, her voice caught, tears appearing at the corners of her eye. I hesitantly reached out to her, hoping to comfort her, but unsure as to how to proceed. She turned, and before I could react, flung herself into my arms, sobbing.

I held her gently, as she continued in a broken voice. "I asked what was wrong, a-and they told me that he had had a heart attack that morning." Here she took in a long shuddering breath, trying with little success to regain her composure. "He...he was dead, they told me, and in his will, he had requested that the store be left to me..."

She was quiet now, the crying done, but the need for comfort superseding everything else. She remained in my arms, her cheeks red and eyes puffy from crying. I continued to hold her, one arm around her, the other stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, she looked up at me, eyes glistening. "Thank you for listening to me. I really needed to talk to someone about that."

"It was nothing. Any friend would do the same."

Upon hearing this, that I considered her a friend, her arms tightened around me. I could feel more than see the smile on her face, and vowed to help her if there was anything I could do.

She released me, rather reluctantly, it seemed. "We should get going, it's getting pretty late."

A look at my watch confirmed her statement. "You're right, let's get you home."

She looped her arm through mine and smiled again, "I would be honored if you would escort me, Keitaro."

That smile again. I was glad that I hadn't drunk too much at the bar; standing was hard enough right now. "It would be my pleasure, Mutsumi."

I opened the door to my room, tired and happy at the same time. I hadn't expected to meet such a vibrant soul at Mutsumi, more or less to have her actually like me. It had been a good day, indeed.

I thought, with some trepidation, about everyone back at Hinata House. I had only been gone a day now; they probably assumed that I would be back any time now. And had I not met Mutsumi, I might have already been on my way back to the inn, and it's somewhat odd tenants.

Now, I wasn't so sure. While I knew that eventually, I would have to return to Hinata, I didn't know what circumstances I would be returning under. Neither could I not let them know that I wasn't ok. While I was still angry with some of them, they didn't deserve to be worried sick, for no reason other than I wanted to spite them.

I decided to call Aunt Haruka, and tell her to let them know that I was safe, and would return eventually.

A glance at the clock told me that a call to her house now would result in a severe beating when I did return. Making a mental note to call her tomorrow, I took off my clothes and went to sleep, drifting off before my head hit the pillow.

Hinata House

In the three days two days since Keitaro had left, the mood around the inn had taken a turn for the worse. Much of the happiness that had been here had left with him, and now there was little joy. Kitsune drank more than usual, leaving her in little more than a drunken stupor. Motoko practiced for hours on end, rarely eating or talking to anyone. She had been the most receptive of Haruka's warning, and the most respectful. It was as if she knew what the woman was capable of.

Shinobu still cooked, cleaned, and generally took care of everyone else as she had before, but her usual smiles and laughs were gone now. She went through her work with a dull determination, almost as if she thought that her sheer willpower would bring Keitaro back. Kaolla was quiet and unresponsive, her romping about forgotten. Where there would normally be loud noises and such coming from her jungle-like room there was now silence.

Even Tama-chan was different. The turtle spent all her time in Keitaro's room, waiting for his return.

Naru was a different story.

Her anger at the ronin's absence continued. She went to school, studied, and generally went about her business as if nothing had changed. It was disconcerting to everyone else, and the one time that anyone had confronted her about it, her vehement response had precluded the subject being brought up again. She seemed to want to erase all thought of him, her stern expression and lack of any emotion besides anger reflecting this.

She hated him, hated him for leaving, for being weak and pathetic.

For being so much better than her.

He had been a genius, all this time. He had always been smarter than her. Stronger than her. She had just been too blind to know it.

It was only when she was alone, late at night in her room, that she showed true feelings. The others pretended that they didn't hear the crying coming from her room, that they didn't hear her saying his name at night.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Kyoto

The phone rang, rousing me from my sleep, and a nice dream involving a certain brunette haired girl and a piano, and very few clothes. I picked it up, wondering who would be calling me, and how in the hell they would have known to reach me here. "Hello?"

"Keitaro? It's Haruka."

"What the- how did you know- never mind. I probably don't want to know. What's going on?"

"You need to come back."

My thoughts, foggy from sleep, cleared in an instant. "I need to come back? What for?"

"You should see this place. It's like someone died. It's just so sad without you here."

My anger, locked away, burst out. "You know what, it's true! Someone did die! The old Keitaro is gone! He's gone, and he's never coming back!"

I cut myself off. I hadn't expected to lose my temper, and it would do my aunt no good to listen to my ranting. "I'm sorry; it's just that in a way, they have killed me. They've killed the me that was clumsy, and shy, and stupid. I've changed, and I'll come back soon, I promise. I just need a little more time."

Haruka let out a breath I hadn't known she was holding. "I know, and I understand. It's just that, this place really changed when you showed up. I don't know if you know how much, that's all."

I sighed. "Look, I met someone here, and I, well-"

"You don't have to tell me. I'll tell them that I talked to you, and you'll be back when you're ready."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

I hung up, the grogginess gone as I sat up in bed, the covers falling away. I knew that my absence would have adverse effects on the residents, but this wasn't about them, it was about me. They were the reason I left, and they would not be the reason that I returned.

Rising, I began to ready myself for the day ahead, heading for the bathroom.

I walked into the music store, not really sure what I was looking for, but knowing that I needed something anyway.

Mutsumi greeted me, her smile lighting up the room. "Hey!"

I returned her smile, feeling my own spirits lift as I did so. There was simply something about the girl that made me feel as if all my problems were inconsequential, little things not to bother me. "Hi. How's business?"

She gestured around. Customers were browsing nearly every part of the store, looking at music, trying instruments, and simply enjoying themselves, surrounded by the wonders of human imagination. "Pretty good, as you can see. The word spread on your little performance yesterday. People want to see this piano prodigy."

"Well, I had planned on buying my own instrument, but I suppose I can play a bit before I look around."

I made my way to the grand piano, where an older man sat, playing a complex piece. I watched in admiration, listening to the way the notes flowed and played around each other, the low tones backing up the higher ones in a beautiful melody that was hauntingly marvelous.

He looked up, not missing a note. Clearly, this was a man who had been playing music for a long, long time. "You must be Keitaro Urashima."

I nodded. "And you are…"

"Kouzo Fuyutsuki."

I almost fell backwards. This man was one of the premiere pianists in Japan, known throughout the country for his compositions and performances. I had heard a few of his works before, but never seen him in person.

More or less met the man.

He scooted over on the bench. "Would you play with me?"

I caught my jaw before it had a chance to hit the ground. I sat down a little hard, my hands amazingly steady as they hovered over the keys. He took base clef, leaving me with the treble. As he began, I recognized the composition immediately. It was one of Bach's earlier pieces, Minuet in G. Although it sounded simple, the version we were playing was much more complex. I got the distinct impression that I was being tested.

Fine by me.

We worked our way through the piece, the famous musician and the new player keeping in perfect synchronization, neither of us missing a note, and both of us playing flawlessly. A crowd of customers gathered around, silently appreciating the talent of both young and old.

The piece ended, the last notes ebbing away, as the assembled crowd began to clap. I rose, my knees a bit weak from the experience of having played with one of the masters. I looked over to where Mutsumi was watching me, eyes wide at the scene that had taken place in her store. I made my way over to her, a serious look in my eye.

"We need to talk."

Author's Notes

Well, I've finally updated this, after a long hiatus, during which I wrote Simmer. I have plans to finish this next, then begin a new project. In my off time, besides writing when possible, I've been teaching myself piano, which is one of the reasons that piano music plays such a big part in this.

I want to eventually have Keitaro get his own instrument, and I'd like some suggestions on what you thin he should play. Leave a review with your choice and I'll incorporate it into the story, depending on how many votes I get for it.

So what does Keitaro want to talk to Mutsumi about? When will Keitaro return to Hinata House? Will Naru ever forgive him?

UPDATE 9-4-2005: Fixed some errors here, including where I went from first to third-person POV with no warning. Also some minor spelling errors. Thanks for reading!


	5. Music and Melancholy

Solitude Chapter 5 - Confessions of a Broken Heart

It was many hours later when I finished my story.  Mutsumi had absorbed every word, listening attentively as I recounted my many mishaps and incidents, from the first time I returned to the inn from my youth, to my being named as manager, to the repeated Toudai failures.  I told her everything I could think of.  It was the first time I had really let it all out.

When I finally finished, the store was nearly empty, most of the patrons having left for the night.  Mutsumi showed the last one out, locking the door behind them before returning to her spot in one of the listening rooms with me.  I sat there silently, deep in thought.  While I was sure that I would return to Hinata-sou, what wasn't certain was when, and how.

Were I to resume my duties as manager, things would likely continue as they had.  This, I didn't want.  I wasn't sure I could take much more of the way things were.  I had left this last time for that reason, and had no intentions of having to leave again.  I was the manager, if there were any problems, it would be one of the girls that left, not myself.

On the other hand, my good-naturedness would likely keep me from making such a harsh decision, and also allow the girls to continue their mistreatment of me.

Was it really mistreatment?  I thought so.  The way they treated me would definitely qualify as emotional abuse, to say nothing for the physical side.  I had the bruises to prove that. 

How would I return in such a way that they would respect me?  Perhaps even treat me as a person instead of a punching bag?  The question turned itself over and over in my head, looking for an answer to itself.

"Keitaro?"

I looked up, my mind had strayed, casing me to forget that I was here, and that Mutsumi had returned.  "I'm sorry, just a lot on my mind right now."

"I would think so," she agreed, sitting down next to me.  She leaned back closing her eyes.  "It sounds like you really like this Naru girl."

It was true.  I did really like her.  I had like her practically from the moment I met her.  She was engaging, a rare person of exceptional beauty and grace, even if her treatment of her landlord was somewhat violent.

When she smiled at me, a rare occurrence, I felt as if all the bad things were wiped away.  I simply could not bring myself to be angry at her.

At least, it used to be that way.

This last time, when she had snapped at me, was too much.  She had finally broken that invisible wall, a wall that at times, _I_ didn't even know I had.  I had left before I did something I would later regret, hoping to sort out my thoughts and feelings in a secluded place, and return later, when I had cooled off.

But thinking back on it now, and thinking about Naru, I realized that while I was no longer angry with her, I felt little else.  She simply was not going to change, and there was no reason for me to try to make her, nor for me to try to change myself to be more like her.  There were other girls out there, and looking next to me proved that fact beyond a doubt.

I didn't have to be with Naru.

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made.  Naru was a nice girl, when she chose to be, but she wasn't the one for me.  That person was still out there, and if I was meant to find her, I would.

Meanwhile, I needed to continue thinking about when I was going to return, and in what capacity.

Something in my head clicked.  I had originally come here with the intent of buying something, and I hadn't even looked around.  "Mutsumi, I need an instrument."

"Sure thing, Kei.  What are you looking for?"

"I really don't know," I told her.  I needed something to play, and while I was good at the piano, it wasn't exactly easy to transport one of those.  "I need something small, and easy to carry."

"I could get you a harmonica."

I glanced over in time to catch her in an largely unsuccessful attempt to hide her giggles.  Somehow I doubted that the harmonica would suit me.

"How about...one of those?"

She followed my outstretched arm, to see the wall of small, stringed instruments that I was currently pointing at.  "A violin?  Sure, we can try you out on one of those."

She led me over to the wall where they were displayed, handing me a honey-colored instrument.  A bow followed.  Grasping the bow in my right hand and the violin in my left, I must have looked positively ridiculous, with the two objects hanging from my hands.  I had absolutely no idea how to hold them.

Giggling, Mutsumi came over, and repositioned my unaccustomed appendages to properly hold the instrument.  The bottom of the violin rested under my chin, while the hand holding the bow held the hairs to the strings.  Mutsumi rested her hand on mine, eliciting a slight gasp from my slightly open mouth.  Grinning, she drew the bow across the strings, guiding my hand into a gentle motion.  A sweet, lilting note emanated from the small instrument, drawing a smile from us.  She guided my hand for another minute, before moving hers away.

I tried to hold the position exactly, and drew the bow across the strings myself.

_SCREEE_

The noise almost made me drop the violin.  Surely I could do better than that.

Couldn't I?

I tried again, and again, the terrible screeching sound was heard.  Mutsumi returned to her position behind me, again laying her hand over mine, and guiding it.  "You have to hold the bow flat against the strings, Kei," she admonished me, "or you'll always get that sound."

With this, she took the small instrument from my hands, bringing to its position with practiced ease.  A few moments later, music filled the small room, and the hearts of those residing in it.

_Hinata__ House_

Naru convened a meeting in the attic.  Normally the place for the girls to talk without Keitaro around, it was now used to hold a council of the tenants, the main topic being his abcense.

"Look, it's not the first time he's left.  He'll be back sooner or later, I'm sure of it." Kitsune stated, arms crossed, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Motoko regarded her.  "And what about Haruka-san's warning about him possibly not returning this time?  What if he never comes back?"

Naru watched as the inevitable argument erupted.  She herself was still mad at Keitaro for leaving, especially after she had thought on it for the past couple of days.  Haruka had made it clear that she was tired of the bullying her nephew received.  However, Naru's thoughts were that it was his own fault that he got most of what he did.  Any _real_ man would stand up for himself and not let himself be downtrodden.

In fact, the more she though on it, the more determined she got in rationalizing it all away as part of the young man's weakness.  It wasn't _her_ fault that he couldn't take care of himself.  

"I don't care if he never comes back!"

The others fell silent at her outburst.  Naru stood, leaving the room and making her way out of the building.

As she left the others behind, the tears started.

"What brings you here?"

The man sat down outside the Tea House, his customary coffee in front of him, cigarette dangling from his lips.  He folded his hands in his lap, regarding the cup of liquid as if it held the answer to the question.

Looking up at the woman seated across from him, the woman that had an identical cup in front of her, an identical cigarette dangling form her lips, he smiled.

"I know where Keitaro is."

Haruka Urashima, proprietor of Hinata Tea House, looked at Seta Noriyasu as her jaw dropped.  The cigarette fell unceremoniously from her mouth to land on the table.  "How?"

"I ran into him on my way here, believe it or not.  He's in Kyoto.  I saw him in a music store as I was driving through.  He looked rather pleased with himself, to say nothing of the young woman that was with him."

Haruka, in mid sip, had to catch herself from choking on her coffee.  "_What?_"

Seta leaned back in his chair, savoring the shock on her face.  "Yes, he was with a decidedly attractive young woman.  Long brown hair, brown eyes, and a great smile.  But that wasn't the good part.

"He was smiling back at her."

It took a moment for the significance of that statement to set in.  Haruka hadn't seen her nephew smile since…since before she could reasonably recall.  "Did he look happy?"

"Happier than I've seen him in a long time. It wasn't a forced smile, it was genuine, the kind you don't give someone unless you trust them a good deal.  He looked like a different person."

Haruka lit another smoke.  "Well, I've made it clear to the girls that if they don't treat him like something other than a human doormat, they'll have to answer to me."

Something about the look in her eyes made Seta shudder.  God help the girls if they were mean to their wayward landlord, should he choose to return.

Mutsumi finished her song, and I opened my eyes.  Though a short piece, it was complex, fast and yet soothing at the same time.  Mutsumi informed me that it was Bach's Violin Solo #3, _Partita 3 Solo._  

Lowering the instrument, she looked at me, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.  "I haven't been able to play that piece for the longest time.  Not since before the owner died."

The raw emotion in her voice moved me in such a manner that I wanted to do nothing more than wrap my arms around this girl and tell her that it was okay, that everything would be all right.  My arms trembled with the indecision.

She saved me the trouble, gently laying the violin down and coming to me.  My arms, no longer taking commands from my brain, settled around her shoulders, enfolding the girl into their embrace.  Mutsumi shivered slightly, and then shook, her sobs freely escaping her body.

As I stood there, holding her, my thoughts went back to a time when I wouldn't be able to do such a thing.  A time that had held me hostage in my own reticence about such matters. 

A time that I had left behind.


	6. Sick Day, Pt 1

Solitude Chapter 6

A crash of thunder shattered the stillness of the night, jostling me awake from my troubled slumber.

What little sleep I had gotten had been hard in coming, so I considered it a small loss to be awoken. I likely would have tossed and turned myself awake anyway. There were a bevy of thoughts and ideas coursing through my head, all clamoring for my attention, and none of them easy to contemplate.

My heart told me to follow my feelings, tell Mutsumi how I felt, and see if she felt the same. My head was telling me that it was too soon for that, and that I should go back home first to see how things were shaping up there in my absence.

Maybe I could do both…

My mind resolved, I went back to sleep, the falling rain and the rumble of thunder aiding my escape into Morpheus' realm.

Haruka Urashima sat outside the Tea House, an ever-present cigarette dangling from her lips. She was wondering when her nephew would contact her.

It wasn't a presumption. She knew that sooner or later, he would let her know what he intended to do. Depending on that conversation, she would either watch as he returned, or take over his duties at the Inn.

Eyes hardening slightly, she decided then and there that if _she_ became the _kanrinrin_, there would be some changes made. Changes that were not likely to meet with the resident's approval.

So be it. There were other inns in Japan. If they wished to stay here, they would be taking on some responsibilities. She would be damned if she was going to be treated as they had treated Keitaro.

Abruptly, the phone rang, interrupting her thoughts of dictatorship. "Hello?"

"_Haruka-san. I will return tomorrow. I won't be alone."_

Haruka listened as her nephew outlined his plan. Though she had expected a decision, the one she was informed of was not in her mental list of possibilities. Though Seta _had_ mentioned something about a girl…

"You think that's wise?"

"_Yes. I see no other way."_

"Very well. We'll be expecting you. I can't say how the others will react…"

"_They'll accept it."_

Something in his voice caused Haruka to smile. It seemed that Keitaro was finally beginning to show some of that Urashima attitude that she had hoped he would. "Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she hung up the phone, and then went to get a drink.

Returning a moment later, beer in hand, she picked up the handset again, and dialed.

"Seta? Haruka. You may want to come by tomorrow."

I looked at the clock. Six A.M.

After making last night's decision, sleep had come easily, and I felt refreshed. If I had known that taking charge of my life would have such an effect on my nights, I would have done so long ago.

Stretching, I took a look in the mirror.

_Ugh_

If I showed up like that, there was no way in Hell that Mutsumi would agree to go along

with me.

Making my way to the bathroom, I began to plan out the day. I would stop by a bakery and pick up some pastries and coffee, and then to the music store. I would present her with the food, and then talk with her for a bit to gauge her mood.

As the hot water streamed over me, I smiled. Everything was going to be perfect.

Little did I know.

"What do you mean, sick?"

The question sounded stupid the moment it emerged from my lips. I had shown up at the music store, coffee and rolls in hand, only to find an unfamiliar woman at the counter. Upon recovering from my confusion, I had inquired as to the whereabouts of Mutsumi. Giving me a look somewhere between amusement and pity, she had told me that Mutsumi had come down with a cold, and wouldn't be in today. Then, a smile raising the edges of her lips, she had said that perhaps Mutsumi would like some soup and given me the address.

Leaving her with one of the coffees and the pastries, I thanked her and went to check up on the ill musician that had intrigued me so. On the way, I resolved to pick up some chicken noodle for her.

I felt bad that she was sick. A part of me wondered if it was from me. I rarely got sick, and when I did, it lasted only a day or so. My amazing constitution, the same one that allowed the girls to send me into orbit and not kill me, also worked with my immune system.

At the thought of sailing through the skies of Hinata, a feral grin crept to my face. Little did the girls know, but that wasn't going to be happening anymore.

Strolling down the street, I reflected again on the past few years. I had been such a doormat. Thinking back on it, I was surprised that it had taken me so long to wake up. The things I had been through…

From day one, from the very first encounter I had had with them, it had been a world of pain. With perhaps the exception of Shinobu, they had treated me like nothing. Especially Naru. Well, that would change.

They would start to respect me, or face the consequences.

Well, no matter. I had found a girl who seemed to enjoy my company. A girl who didn't try to take advantage of me, abuse me, or humiliate me. Mutsumi was kind, intelligent, and beautiful.

And sick, at the moment.

I increased my pace. She couldn't very well agree to my request if she wasn't feeling well, could she?

_Beep_

In the small apartment, a groan.

The groan repeated, followed by a moan. Presently, a head, covered with a disheveled mop of thick brown hair emerged from the covers.

Mutsumi Otohime was not feeling well. That much could be garnered from her red eyes, reddened nose, and rosy cheeks. Also, there was the thermometer that had just beeped. She looked at the display with bleary eyes.

_101.4_

Sighing, she put it back on the nightstand. It was going to be a long day. And she had been hoping to see Keitaro again today. He made her feel…

Well, she wasn't sure yet, but she knew that she enjoyed his presence. His smile often triggered her own. She hadn't felt this good in a long while.

A flurry of sneezes brought her out of her revere. _Good is a relative term,_ she thought grumpily, as her hand reached out for the box of Kleenex. Bringing back a tissue, she blew her nose, wincing at the soreness.

_Knock knock_

She started, sending Kleenex, books, and her medicine to the floor. Who could it be? Pulling the covers up, she shouted. "Come in!"

At least, she tried to shout. In reality, it came out as little more than a whisper. It seemed her voice didn't feel up to cooperating today.

Just as she prepared to try again, she heard the door open. "Mutsumi?"

Her jaw dropped slightly as she placed the voice. Keitaro. But what was he doing here? He didn't know where she lived…

Understanding came as she pieced it together. He would have looked for her at the music store. Her friend that had taken over for the day would have told him that she was sick. Then, taking it upon herself, she would have told him where she was, trying to do a little judicious pushing on her own.

It really wasn't her fault. She just wanted Mutsumi to be happy. But if Keitaro was to see her like this, he would likely run screaming.

She hurriedly tried to reach her dresser without getting out from under the covers, determined to get a brush to run through her unruly hair. After that, maybe she could—

With a yelp, she fell out of bed, landing on her rump, just as Keitaro entered the doorway, a bag in hand and a concerned look on his face. A look that slowly gave way to a grin. "Feeling a bit down today, are we?"

Mutsumi stuck her tongue out. The retort she had in mind wouldn't be nearly as effective in a whisper.

Setting his bag down, Keitaro reached down and pulled her to her feet. He then proceeded to pick her up and put her back in the bed, pulling the covers up over her once again. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

She scowled at him, though anyone could see that she was happy to see him. As she opened her mouth to speak, he shushed her. "You shouldn't be trying to talk either. Just rest and I'll be back in a jiffy."

He leaned down, brushed her bangs away from her forehead, and turned to go.

She smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

I smiled as I left her, noting the scowl on her face. She wasn't fooling anybody.

Wandering through the small apartment, I noted that the place was clean and neat, with little clutter. I surmised that she lived alone, and rarely had guests.

I found the kitchen with little difficulty, and began looking for a bowl. Finding one, I filled it with the soup that I had picked up on the way, and stuck it in the microwave. As it was heating, I rummaged until I found a kettle and the tea.

While the soup and water heated, I went back to her room. She had been on the floor, and if she hadn't looked so surprised to see me, I wouldn't have grinned as I did. Entering again, I found her just as I had left her. "How are you feeling?"

The look she gave me answered well enough. "Okay, okay. We'll see if we can fix that. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, a big grin blossoming on her feverish face. "Okay, I'll have you some food in just a moment. Maybe the liquid will help your throat. Until then, no talking!"

She frowned at this, her eyes lit up. She made a motion with her hands, as if to write on a piece of paper. Nodding, I looked around. There, on her desk, was a pad and pen. I brought them to her.

She took the pad and began to write. When she finished, she handed it back.

_Thank you!_

Smiling, I wrote my reply. _No problem. I take it you're not too mad that I barged in?_

She read this, and shook her head emphatically.

Just then, the microwave beeped. A second later, the kettle started to whistle. "Be right back."

I retreated to the kitchen, put the soup on the counter to cool slightly, as a burned mouth wouldn't be helping matters at this point, and began to steep the tea. As I was doing so, a cough came from the bedroom, followed by another, and then a chain of them. Quickly loading the soup and tea onto a tray, I hurried back in to find Mutsumi reaching, and not quite able to reach the box of tissues on the floor. Setting the tray down, I reached down, grabbed them, and gave them to her. As she blew her nose and coughed a few more times, I grimaced. The cold must be terrible.

Well, I had something for that.

I waited for the coughing to subside, and then set the tray down on her lap. Her eyes widened at the sight and smell of the fresh chicken noodle soup and the steaming tea. She looked up at me with an expression of gratitude.

"Dig in! We need to get you better!"

She didn't need any further urging.

Mutsumi ate as fast as manners would allow. She had been starving, but too weak to get up and make anything. Then comes Keitaro, and with soup, no less! She couldn't have been happier.

_Well, maybe if I wasn't sick in the first place…_

Sipping her tea, she reflected that if she wasn't sick, Keitaro wouldn't have come over, and she wouldn't be eating this wonderful soup, and drinking this wonderful tea. On the whole, things weren't that bad.

Keitaro merely watched, a bemused expression on his face.

She finished her soup, and sat back with a contented expression on her face.

"Feel any better?"

"Much"

To her amazement, her voice was no longer a harsh whisper, but back to nearly normal. She could talk again.

"Thanks again for coming over Kei. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of showed up."

He smiled. "Likely fell out of bed again, trying to get something."

I stuck my tongue out at him again. He grinned.


	7. Sick Day, Pt 2

Sick Day, Pt 2

Some time later, after the soup was finished, and the dishes cleaned and put away, I sat at Mutsumi's bedside, gazing upon her as she slept. The cold must really be taking it out of her. She could talk now, at least, and not have her words end in a whisper. I hoped that she would get better. I wasn't even sure if I should bring up my request at this point. Unless she had an inhumanly fast recovery system, it would be a moot point.

"Mmmmm"

Mutsumi turned, her feverish skin glistening with sweat. I went to the bathroom, found a washcloth, and ran cool water on it. Wringing it out, I folded it and placed it on her forehead. She moaned again and fell back to sleep. I smiled, brushed her hair back. This was what I had wanted with…

And it was then that it occurred to me. I'd not thought about Naru for days. I had barely thought about the rest of the girls, either. Looking down again, I realized the reason. I hadn't _wanted_ to think about them. I had wanted to think about her. She was everything to me that they were not. Truth be told, I didn't particularly care about whether they wanted me there or not. I would return because I felt that it was the right thing to do, not because it might be the wishes of the residents.

Giving Mutsumi's hair one last caress, I settled into a chair, to read a book I had found and wait for her to wake up.

Mutsumi woke to find Keitaro asleep in the chair, a book open on his lap, and his glasses skewed on his face. He looked peaceful.

She reached for the thermometer on her nightstand. Might as well see how she was doing. Sticking it under her tongue, she waited for the beep. It was really nice of Keitaro to have come and taken care of her. She would have to think of some way to return the favor. Hopefully, it wouldn't involve him getting sick.

Beep

Removing the instrument, she glanced at the digital display. 99.1. The fever had broken, finally. It looked like the worst was past. _Must have been the soup,_ she mused. _I usually suffer in bed for a few days. I'll have to remember that trick for next time._

She pulled the covers back, and swung her legs out of bed. She needed a shower. Tiptoeing past her sleeping friend, she made her way to the bathroom, and gently shut the door. She was damned if she was going to be seen in this state for any longer than necessary. It was bad enough that when Keitaro had walked in, she had just fallen out of bed, landing in a most undignified manner on her rear. If nothing else, she had to make up for that.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged, wrapped in a towel. Thankfully, her guest was still asleep, lightly snoring. She tiptoed once more over to her dresser, pulled out some clothes, and retreated to the living room to dress. A few minutes later, she returned, hair down, attired in a casual sweater and jeans. She crossed over to where her nurse had fallen asleep. Leaning over, she brushed his bangs away from his eyes, unconsciously repeating his gesture from earlier, though she couldn't have known that.

She leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek.

It really was the sweetest thing that anyone had done for her. Though she hadn't had a boyfriend, in the traditional sense, she knew the difference between a gentleman and a guy. And Keitaro was definitely leaning heavily towards 'gentleman', in her book. It wasn't the average guy who would come over to the apartment of someone he barely knew and try to make them feel better. It wasn't the average guy that would stay, ignoring the not insignificant risk that he would likely get sick himself. And it definitely wasn't the average guy who would do all of that and, she suspected, expect nothing in return.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was nearing lunchtime. And she was sure, that in his rush to get here, that he hadn't eaten anything.

_Well, I can fix that._

Thirty minutes later, just as she was finishing the preparations, Keitaro walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Something smells good, and you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Mutsumi smiled, untied her apron. "I figured that after all that pampering that you did, you could use something to eat yourself." She pulled out his chair, and went to hers on the other side of the table. "Feeling better?"

He grimaced. "I should be asking you that question. How _are_ you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. That soup worked wonders."

Keitaro looked at the repast spread on the table before them. His soup suddenly seemed woefully inadequate by comparison. _Mutsumi must be as good in the kitchen as I seem to be at the piano._ He saw miso soup, sukiyaki, and tempura, with other assorted dishes and appetizers. How she had prepared such a feast was a question nagging the back of his mind, but his stomach was quickly taking over as the dominant influence. Smiling, he started eating.

Mutsumi smiled as her guest ate. It had been some time since she had had reason to make anything more than was necessary for one person, and she wondered if she had done too much. _Oh well. Whatever is leftover, I can always save for later. Or send with him._

This brought another thought to her mind. He would eventually have to leave. He obviously wasn't living here; he was only staying in the area temporarily. _I wonder why he hasn't brought up the subject of when he's going to go home. Maybe he doesn't want to upset me._

Across the table, Keitaro continued to eat. She couldn't know that he was thinking about how to breach the subject with her. While she was obviously feeling better, he still wasn't sure if his idea was a good one. In fact…

_What the hell, _he thought.

I looked up from my meal, the final objections and fears slipping from my mind as I laid down my spoon and wiped my mouth with the napkin. I would ask her flat out, and see what the response was. Good or bad, I would deal with it either way.

"Mutsumi?"

She looked up at me, her smile lighting up the room, but with a faint tinge of apprehension to it. Wither something else was bothering her, or she knew that I was about to bring up the fact that I was soon to leave. "I have a question for you. I would like you to answer me honestly."

I leaned forward. "I'm going to leave in the morning to go back to Hinata. And I want to know if you want to come with me."

She had been sipping at a cup of tea. It froze at her lips. With a slightly trembling hand, she set it down upon its saucer and looked at me. "You want me…to come with you?"

"Yes."

Mutsumi smiled, and resumed sipping her tea. I waited, but she made no move to answer me. I waited patiently, the minutes ticking away as she continued to sip at her tea, smiling at me the whole time.

"Mutsumi?"

"You've answered your own question, Keitaro."

I had to think back for a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about. When I had it, I smiled as well. A smile that continued on for quite some time afterward.

Later in the day, with Mutsumi announcing that she needed to take care of some things, we found ourselves at the music store. The girl that I saw there earlier was still present, and her grin confirmed to Mutsumi that it had been her that had told me where to go that morning. Mutsumi turned to me, asked me politely to wait, and then pulled her friend into the back room. The door closing did not bode well for her.

I suppressed a smile myself and made my way over to the now familiar piano. The ivory keys and glossy black finish were beginning to beckon to me, such as an old friend might beckon upon seeing you after years of separation.

I sat down, my hands seemingly automatically drawn to the keys. I experimentally played a few notes, letting the sound soothe me. Though it was hard to see, my nerves were on edge about taking Mutsumi with me. Though I didn't care if the girls back home yelled at me, I would be damned if I would let them take out their anger on my newfound friend.

I continued to play little snatches of music, just letting my hands move. I wished that there was a piano back at Hinata, that way I could play whenever the need arose. Perhaps I could save my money and buy one. It was then that I realized that I had never even given the price tag even a cursory glance. Standing, I looked all over the piano for one.

There wasn't one.

There were a few other pianos, farther back from the front of the store, pianos that I hadn't noticed before. I looked at one of them, one that looked similar to the one that I had been playing on. There was a price tag. Seeing the figure on it made me cringe. It would take me forever to save up that amount of yen.

Turning, I continued to look around, hoping to find an instrument that I could afford to purchase, something I could take with me. I saw many, many instruments, from harmonicas to guitars, recorders to upright basses. And in the midst of them all…

It's soft glow, from wood that was obviously well worn, yet lovingly maintained. The strings were taut, the neck of a darker wood than the body. Upon closer examination, I saw that there were hundreds of nicks and scratches, but none of them looked recent, or severe. This instrument was very old.

"Keitaro?"

Mutsumi came up to stand beside me. Her face still held a grin. I wondered offhandedly how long it would last. _Probably not long after we get back to Hinata…_

"You like it?"

The question jerked me from my thoughts. "It's beautiful. What is it?" Though I recognized many instruments in the room, this one was not among them. "It looks like a big violin."

My companion giggled. "It's hardly that, but you're right. It is beautiful. It's called a cello. Here, listen."

She gently lifted the cello from its resting place, moving to sit on the nearby piano bench. Placing it between her legs, she moved the neck to her left shoulder, her left hand on the strings there, while her right hand took the bow and placed it on the strings about three inches above the little wooden thingy between the two 'S' shaped holes. She then pulled the bow across the strings.

A deep, soulful sound filled the store. There was a certain…melancholy to it. It seemed to evoke images of sadness, of loss and heartache and betrayal. As Mutsumi continued to play, I felt drawn to the sounds, the feelings. I knew that I had found the instrument that I was searching for.

Mutsumi finished the piece, and held both cello and bow out to me. Nervously, I took them, and tried to copy her position. She leaned over my shoulder and moved my hands to the correct positions, placing her own on top of them to do so. My breathing quickened, and I sensed hers did too. Finishing, she stood back up, and bade me try.

I placed the bow against the strings, and gently pulled. A deep note rewarded my efforts. Vaguely, I wondered why I could do it with a cello, but not a violin. Perhaps the position was what made the difference.

I played a few more notes, getting a feel for the way it worked. Unlike a guitar, there were no frets, so I had no idea where to place my fingers to produce the different notes.

I would learn.

I would learn to play this instrument. I would practice until my fingers bled, until I couldn't lift the bow anymore. I would pour all the energy I had spent fighting the girls into this.

I handed it to Mutsumi. One way or another, I would get the money to purchase it. Maybe I would start another job aside from managing the dorm. "Thanks, Mutsumi. I really like it, but it's going to be a while before I can afford something like that."

She smiled, and put it back in the case. "You might be surprised. I've talked with my friend, and she says that she can cover for me for as long as I need. I've been meaning to take some time off as it is. I might as well be enjoying it."

That little revelation brought a grin to my face to match the one she wore.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Mutsumi looked over at Keitaro, in the seat next to her on the Shinkansen. He had an earnest expression on his face. She knew that if she were to tell him that she changed her mind, he would accept it. She flirted with the idea doing just that, to see what his reaction would be, and then decided not to. _There's going to be plenty of time for fun later on, anyway…_

"Yes, Keitaro. I'm sure about this. Besides, it's a little late now, isn't it?"

Indeed, the train was minutes from departing. All passengers had boarded, all the luggage was stored, and it was highly unlikely that they could leave now, even if they wanted to. Keitaro, pleased with her answer, relaxed back into his seat.

Mutsumi did likewise, leaning back and closing her eyes. She was still a little tired from staying up late packing. And she hadn't gotten much sleep anyway, thinking about the fact that she was going off to spend an indeterminate amount of time with a guy she hardly knew.

_Oh, stop worrying._

She looked over. Keitaro was asleep.

Smiling, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Moments later, she, too, joined him in slumber.

Beneath then, the train sped back to Hinata.


	8. Coming Home

Solitude Chapter 8

I awoke, feeling the gentle deceleration of the train as it pulled into Hinata Station. I started to stretch, but stopped, feeling a warm sensation on my right shoulder. Glancing over, I saw a tousled head of thick brown hear, framing an angelic face. Mutsumi really was beautiful in repose, and it was a shame that I was going to have to wake her. But wake her I did, gently shaking her shoulder until her eyelids fluttered open, revealing brown orbs the same hue as my own. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"About five minutes away. Enjoy your nap?" I playfully responded. Her cheeks reddened, just enough to make it obvious that she was a little embarrassed for using me as a pillow. "You, uh…you have a really comfortable shoulder."

"And you're very pretty when you're sleeping."

That remark brought a smile and a laugh. "I'm sure I'm not very pretty right now," she said, hands doing their best to un-muss her thick hair. She reached down to her purse, retrieving a hairbrush. Using it, however, proved to be more difficult. The cramped seats made it hard, if not impossible for her to reach the ends of her long tresses. I could see frustration beginning to rear its ugly head, and gently caught her hand.

"I can do—"

"Let me."

She started to object, and then let her hands drop, correctly deciding that I would hear none of it. I gently started to separate the tangles, working my way up from the bottom. There was something relaxing about doing this, something that calmed my anxieties about returning home. I continued to work the brush through her hair, now making long sweeping strokes from her scalp to the ends. Finally, I stopped, her hair forming a silken sheet from her head to her waist.

I could have sworn that she purred. "Thank you. I've forgotten how nice it is to have someone brush my hair for me." She reached back and began quickly weaving it into a thick braid. I watched closely. Perhaps I would do this, too, for her someday.

The train finally came to a stop, and we collected our things. We made our way off among the throng of other passengers. "What's the inn like?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well, it's pretty old. I stayed there as a small boy, a long time ago. The inn also has its own hot springs. The girls use them for bathing, and I have my own, smaller tub on the second floor. The floors are all wood, and polished smooth. It's really very nice."

"It sounds nice. I've never been to a hot springs."

"Well, the ones at Hinata may need to be cleaned. I was the one that usually cleaned them, and I haven't been there for a while so…"

Mutsumi smiled. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

I wasn't so sure. While I didn't foresee any problems with Shinobu, Su, or possibly Motoko, I was worried about Naru and Kitsune. Haruka wouldn't give me any trouble, I knew that for certain. The more I thought about it, the more certain I was that I would have to head things off before they got out of hand. The only way to get a foothold in this would be to take the initiative from the moment I stepped back in the door.

We continued on our way to the inn, talking about everything and anything that two people could talk about.

"So what do you plan to do when you get into Toudai?" Mutsumi asked. She looked positively radiant, dressed in a black, ankle-length skirt, blue sweater, and a black beret perched jauntily on her head of shining hair. I was noting no small number of envious glances from the other guys that were passing. She moved with a natural grace, hips and shoulders and legs, all of them moving in different directions and all of it wonderful.

"I don't know. I have to get in first."

She looked over at me, a skeptical look gracing her features. "Please. You, a natural pianist, having problems with a little college entrance exam? I'll be shocked if you don't ace it."

I wasn't so sure. While my old intelligence did seem to be making a comeback, I couldn't be sure of my ability to utilize it. I had locked it away for so long that to think that it would be effortless to deal with it again was sheer idiocy. "Well, assuming I _do_ get in, I don't know what I'm going to study. There are so many interesting things, so many possibilities. I don't know how I could possibly focus on any one of them."

"Lots of people double-major these days. I'm sure you could."

"Lots of people aren't the managers of a crazy girl's dorm, either."

A smile. "If anyone can handle all of this, it's you, Keitaro. Look at all you've done, all you've gone through. You'll get through this just fine." She looped an arm around my waist, my own arm acting of its own accord and finding its way around hers.

Together, we walked on towards Hinata. "And what about you, Mutsumi? What do you plan to do next? You've been running your own music store, done well at it from the looks of things. What's next for you?"

"Hmmm. I'm really not sure. I like what I'm doing now. It's fulfilling, and it's something I'm good at. Maybe I'll start teaching music."

"You've got one student right here." I tightened my arm slightly around her waist, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against me. Things weren't so bad after all. If Naru and the others didn't approve, that was their problem, not mine.

Not anymore.

Haruka Urashima sat outside the Tea Shoppe, in her usual chair, smoking her usual cigarette. Today was the day that she expected her nephew to return. With a friend, no less. She strongly suspected that this 'friend' was the same one that Seta had seen him with in Kyoto. At least, she hoped so. It had been too long since Keitaro had seen any happiness, too long since a smile had graced his face that wasn't forced.

She puffed on the cigarette, thinking. If she was right, and there was no reason to think that she wasn't, the girls weren't going to be happy when they saw their _kanrinrin_ again. At least, one of them wasn't. One for sure, and another possibly. It was foolery to think that Kitsune wouldn't stick by her friend, even if she was wrong. And Naru _was_ wrong. Keitaro would have done anything for her, _had_ done so much. Sure, he had had his problems, but with all that he had experienced, that was to be expected. It would worry her more if he appeared completely normal, as that would speak of a more serious problem.

She wouldn't, she decided, intercede when he did arrive. She wanted to see exactly how much her nephew had changed in his days away from the stress of managing this cathouse. She expected that the girls were in for one hell of a surprise.

"Haruka-san!"

She looked up, looking for the source of the sound. And there, coming up over the crest of the hill, bags in one hand, the other around a beautiful young woman's waist, was her nephew. He was smiling. "Glad to see me?"

"That depends, nephew. Are you glad to be back?"

Keitaro looked her straight in the eye. "I don't know yet. I haven't gotten to the fun part. And in fact, I'd like you to accompany me to the inn. I want to make sure that I don't completely fly off the handle. I might also need you to take Mutsumi here around the grounds while I talk to the girls."

Haruka regarded the young woman that had her arm around Keitaro's waist. "So you're the one I've heard so much about. I'm Haruka Urashima, Keitaro's aunt. He's told me a lot about you."

Mutsumi offered a weak smile. Haruka looked nice enough, but something in her tone told Mutsumi that she was rather protective of her nephew. That same something told her that there would be a price to pay if she hurt Keitaro in any way. "I'm Mutsumi Otohime. Keitaro has told me a lot about you, too." This wasn't entirely true, as Keitaro had told her little besides the fact that he _had_ an aunt. But Mutsumi was a woman, and women had a reputation for being territorial. Haruka was simply drawing a line, and Mutsumi wanted to show that she was willing to step up to that line.

Haruka saw this, and smiled. _Not bad, Miss Otohime. Not bad at all. _"Has he? I should be interested to know exactly what," she said, turning her eyes back to her nephew. It was Keitaro's turn to smile weakly, now. "Ah, yes, Haruka-san. I've told her what a nice aunt you are…"

Mutsumi and Haruka both saw sweat begin to gather on his forehead and burst out laughing. Keitaro sputtered, seeing that his aunt and his friend were playing with him. Then he relaxed and joined in their laughter. It _was_ good to be back, good to see his aunt again. "Well, shall we?"

Together, they began up the steps to Hinata.

Shinobu sat in the common room, reading a book. She didn't even look up when the door opened. It was probably only Motoko or Naru anyway. Kitsune was in her room, and Suu was in her lab, creating yet another invention. She had hardly stopped since…

"Shinobu."

Looking up from her book, she saw Haruka-san, a young woman with thick brunette hair, and Keitaro. Dropping her book, she flew to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "Sempai…"

Keitaro smiled at her. "Yes, Shinobu-chan. Gather the others."

As she ran off, Haruka gave her nephew a quizzical glance. "What are you planning?"

Keitaro answered with a tight smile. "I'm planning a wake-up call."

Authors Notes

Gomen Gomen Gomen!

I'm sorry that this has taken so long in coming. I originally wanted to write more for this chapter, but I also felt that you guys (and gals) deserved something to tide you over, as the chapters have been so long in coming. A new job has me working 70+ hours a week, so it's hard to find time and energy to write.

Special thanks go out to Jamie Lee, VoidHawk of The Dark Icon Writers, and all the others who have left reviews and comments. I hope that you will continue to be patient, as I have a fairly good idea where this is going to go, and it's a ways from being over.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Kumorigoe


	9. Reunion

Solitude Chapter 9

I stood in the entryway of Hinata-sou, taking it all in again. Even though I had only been gone for a few days, it seemed like it had been longer.

The floors still gleamed, though not quite as brightly as they had when I was last here. And while the shelves and other surfaces still looked fine, I could see a thin layer of dust on them. Clearly, very little effort had been made to keep the place clean in my absence.

I looked over at Mutsumi, and she glanced back at me, smiling shyly. The prospect of meeting the girls was making her just a tad nervous, I sensed. Well, two of them I had no real worries about, and the other three…

Let's just say that I had plans.

I didn't want to come down too hard on the girls, but I didn't want to give the wrong impression, either. The days of the old were gone, and if I had my way, they wouldn't be coming back. This would require walking a thin line between being a total asshole, and reverting back to my old ways.

Also, I wasn't sure, but I thought Haruka might have said something while I was away. Something about the look on her face told me that she might have had a word or two with the tenants. I appreciated my aunt for trying to help, but this wasn't going to work if she did all the work. The strength had to come from me, or it wouldn't have the shock factor I was going for.

I heard footsteps coming down the main hallway. Stepping forward, I stood there, hands clasped behind my back. Haruka stood slightly behind me to my left. On the right, a couple of steps back, was Mutsumi. They must know what the deal is, I thought.

As the girls came into the entryway they stopped, surprise evident on their faces. It looked like Shinobu hadn't told them I was back, simply asked them all to come to the front. Good girl.

I took a deep breath, exhaling. Now would be a really, really bad time to lose my nerve. Or worse, my temper. I needed to be calm and collected about this. IT would keep me from saying something I might regret, and would serve to reinforce the fact that things were going to change around here.

I decided to take a slightly different tack. I would act as if I hadn't really been gone at all.

"Girls, this is Mutsumi Otohime. She will be staying here for a while as my guest. You will treat her with the same respect that you treat me.

Kitsune snickered in the back of the group, and Naru tried unsuccessfully to hide a sneer. I let them hang onto their illusions, if only for a bit longer. "Shinobu, would you take Suu and make a lunch for everyone? We'll only be a bit longer."

Shinobu blushed, and grabbing Suu's hand, moved off towards the kitchen area. The minute they were out of earshot, I let the mask of indifference fall away. The temperature in the room dropped, and Motoko's eyes widened at my change in demeanor. Kitsune's smile faltered, just a bit, and Naru seemingly missed the change. Too bad for her.

"Things are going to change around here, ladies. And it's going to start right now. Remember the way you used to treat me? The constant bullying and cajoling and abusing?"

I let my eyes turn cold, and my voice changed in tone from almost conversational to flinty. "It stops. Now."

At this, Motoko looked to Haruka for guidance. She had always deferred to the older woman, in general ignoring the fact that I was the _kanrinrin_. However, seeing that Haruka's expression matched my own, she turned her eyes back to me, her face guarded. She would likely give me the least trouble. I let out a silent sight of relief. While I had shown a remarkable aptitude with the piano, I was relatively certain that my skill in the martial arts hadn't jumped to match hers.

"Starting now, I will be treated with the respect due to the _kanrinrin_. And I will no longer be the only one to do the chores. Everyone will pitch in." I looked at Kitsune. "Rent _will_ be paid on time." The remnants of her smile faded. She had bilked me out of the rent for far too long.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. Naru's gaze had shifted from me to Mutsumi, who had been quietly standing there. As I looked on, Naru's eyes went from apathetic to angry. I glanced back towards my guest, and if Mutsumi noticed the change in expression, she didn't react. I myself felt the tension in the room escalate.

Well, I could take care of that.

"Miss Otohime here is a guest. _My_ guest. She will be treated with respect."

This last word was directed at Naru, and she turned towards me, eyes still hard. I met her glare with one of my own, and for the first time, I sensed that the supposed anger and hostility wasn't really there, that it was just a façade.

It was something that bore thinking on, and I made a mental note to do just that, later. Right now, there was a beautiful young woman who needed a tour of the inn, and who better than me to give it to her. "Shinobu should have lunch ready soon. I'm going to show Miss Otohime around, and we'll join you in a few minutes."

It was a dismissal, and Motoko took it as such, giving a slight bow of her head and turning towards the kitchen area. Kitsune reacted similarly, with a nod. Naru, however…

Naru coldly turned and stalked towards the kitchen. I would inquire as to that later, perhaps ask Haruka about the change in behavior. Granted, Naru had never really been that close to me, and generally assumed a friendly, if impersonal, attitude. This was a change that merited questioning.

I turned to Mutsumi. "Care to join me?"

Her smile lit the room, and she linked her arm through mine. "I'd love to."

Grinning, we made our exit.

_Meanwhile...  
_

Shinobu Maehara was just putting the finishing touches on lunch when Motoko and Kitsune wandered in, each looking a lot less smug than usual. Well, Kitsune, anyway. Motoko never really was one for smugness.

Just as they sat, Naru stormed in. From the look on her face, she wasn't happy with these new developments. Which was strange, to say the least. Since Keitaro had left, Naru had gone back and forth like a see-saw, from missing him to hoping that he'd never return. This was merely another mood swing it seemed.

Shinobu turned back to the food, and concealed her face, hiding a slight blush from the others. While she was glad that Keitaro had returned, she also had been thinking about what Haruka had said. She hadn't really considered that it might be frustrating for Keitaro, to receive kindness and affection, and be unable to really return it.

Shinobu liked Keitaro, and she often thought of how things might be if she were a few years older, or he a few younger. While these thoughts were perfectly fine, she had come to the realization that they would likely never come to fruition.

She hadn't missed out on his guest, either. The way her eyes sparkled, and the warmth with which she regarded Keitaro made it abundantly clear that she was rather fond of the young man. Oddly enough, Shinobu didn't feel the flash of jealousy that might have been expected, instead feeling happiness that Keitaro had found someone. It was about time he was treated with kindness and respect from a woman his own age. Kami knew he hadn't gotten it here.

And setting a smile firmly on her face, she turned to the table, a tray of food in her hands.

Naru looked up as Shinobu set the tray of food on the table. Though the meal looked appetizing, as all of her meals did, Naru wasn't in the mood to eat. There was far too much on her mind for food to have an effect.

_Who does he think he is?_

The thought reverberated through her mind. While she was glad to see him, she wasn't exactly ecstatic at the thought of him bringing home another young woman. And the way he had acted towards her and the others was vastly changed from before he had left. It was as if he had suddenly grown a spine. And a Keitaro with a spine wasn't something she was prepared to deal with.

She propped her chin in her hands, oblivious to Kitsune and Motoko. Eyes narrowed, Naru thought back on what Haruka had said about Keitaro's past. Even after having a couple of days to get used to the idea, it was still on the edge of credulity. Keitaro, a _genius_? It was so hard to believe, especially after seeing him fail the entrance exam. The reasons were easy enough to understand, but still…

And this girl he had brought home with him. Her eyes and hair very nearly the same hues as his own. It was obvious to anyone who wasn't blind that she cared for him and him for her. She carried an air of quiet maturity with her, too. Almost as if she was older than she appeared. There was wisdom in those eyes, and a look shared by Keitaro himself. It was the look of one who had been through a great amount of pain in their life, the look of one who has had to grow up far before it should have been necessary.

It was a look that Naru had yet to make the acquaintance of.

_Hot Springs_

Keitaro and Mutsumi had leisurely wandered their way through the old inn, with the _kanrinrin _pointing out the interesting points and Mutsumi listening intently. She marveled at the atmosphere of the buildings, the soft glow of the polished wooden floors, the tiled roof. This place seemed _alive_, an entity of its own.

Finally, they came to the _onsen_, the natural hot springs that the area was known for. The rocks were smooth, worn down by decades of gently lapping water, and the steam rising from it warmed the surrounding air. Mutsumi marveled at how good these springs must feel in the winter, the snow falling as the steam rose from the surface, creating a beautiful dichotomy in nature.

She turned to Keitaro, noting a distant look in his eyes. She was about to ask him if everything was alright when he spoke. "It was here when I first met Naru. I had come here looking for a place to stay after my parents were killed in the car accident."

"And what happened?"

I didn't know at the time that this was a women's dorm. I came here looking for my grandmother; she originally was the owner. I couldn't find anyone, and came across these springs. I missed the sign at the door that said _Women's Bath_."

Mutsumi giggled. "I think I see where this is going."

"Yeah. It didn't help that neither of us had out glasses on. So there I was, relaxing, waiting to find Granny Hina, and in walks this girl, wearing a towel and a smile."

He sighed, remembering the aftermath. "Needless to say, things didn't go well when she found out I was a guy. I was nearly killed before running into Haruka. After everything got straightened out, I found out that Granny had gone on a sight-seeing trip, and left Haruka in charge.

"Then, a few days later, we got a letter from Granny. It seems that Haruka had called and told her what had happened, and she sent a letter back turning Hinata-sou over to me, with the only stipulation being that I become the landlord."

He turned, looking at the young woman standing beside him. "At any rate, I'm really glad we met."

She looked back at him, her eyes misting over upon hearing the heartfelt sincerity in his voice. It had been a long time since she had felt this way towards a guy. "I'm really glad we met too, Keitaro," she said, a lump forming in her throat. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He had held her when she told him of her hardships, of losing her mentor. It was the least she could do to hold him as he told her of his own.

The stood there for long minutes, just holding each other close. Eventually, they pulled apart. Both of their eyes were a little damp, and Mutsumi dabbed at hers with a sleeve, while Keitaro wiped his own. They both looked at the other and burst out laughing

Keitaro extended his arm. "Ready for lunch?"

Mutsumi slipped her arm through his. "I thought you'd never ask." They made their way back to the kitchen, looking forward to Shinobu's excellent cooking.

_Hinata Kitchen_

Kitsune looked up as Keitaro and Mutsumi entered the room, her arm through his, both smiling. It was as if a complete transformation had happened between his little 'talk' with her, Naru, and Motoko, and now. He looked happier, truth be told, then she had ever seen him.

She watched as they sat down, across from each other at the big table, and began to eat. Shinobu wanted to talk with Mutsumi, and Kitsune figured that the younger girl had come to the same conclusions that she had. Namely, Mutsumi was a guest, but also more.

Potentially much more.

As they talked, it was clear that Mutsumi was a kind, caring person, and Shinobu was soon smiling and laughing as if with an old friend. Or rather, a bigger sister. And that was something that neither she, nor Naru or Motoko had really been.

Speaking of those two…

She looked over to where they were sitting. Motoko was eating, and looking on the conversation with interest, an equal amount of attention on each of the three. Well, maybe not completely equal. She seemed to spend just a bit more time looking at Keitaro than she did looking at the other two.

It wasn't hard to imagine why. For him to come back and act the way he did after all the times he basically let the girls walk all over him was a bit of a shock, to say the least. And it piqued no small amount of interest.

Naru was sitting across form her, next to Motoko, and she look on her face was…weird.

She looked like she wanted to welcome Keitaro back, but it also looked like part of her wanted him to leave again. Two thoughts, fighting for dominance, and the battle was clear on her face.

Haruka walked in, taking in the scene with a single, all-enveloping glance. She was one of those people who could take a quick look at something, or someone, and know all there was to know. It was a little disconcerting sometimes, but proved to be useful.

Kitsune looked on as Haruka moved to her usual spot at the head of the table, ever-present cigarette dangling from her lips. She seemed to be the sole exception to the unwritten no-smoking rule. "So, how did you two meet, anyway?"

Keitaro looked over from the conversation between Mutsumi and Shinobu. "I was walking around Kyoto, and thought I'd stop in this little music store. Mutsumi was the owner, it turns out, and we got to talking."

"After he played _Canon_, that is," Mutsumi put in. She turned to face the older woman as well, and Shinobu leaned forward. She has just been about to ask Haruka's question herself. Mutsumi continued, "I've never seen anyone play so well."

Haruka's cigarette nearly fell out of her mouth at this revelation. "You can play piano?"

Keitaro shrugged easily, the motion fluid. "I guess. I just sat down, and started pressing a few keys. Then…I don't know. The music seemed to just flow." He sipped his tea, smiling at Shinobu, which immediately cased the young woman to blush. "It seems I have a talent. But I don't know how far it goes. I tried to play a violin, and I sucked."

Mutsumi reached over and patted him on the knee. "You did not," she admonished. "You just need practice, is all."

Haruka gazed at the ceiling. "You know, I seem to remember a piano being in one of the storage buildings on the grounds. Probably hasn't been played in a few decades, and likely needs a hell of a tuning, but we could clean it up and move it to the common room. You know the one, Keitaro, the one right off the entryway."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I always thought that room was missing something. Let's finish lunch, and we can check it out."

Mutsumi chimed in. "I can always help tune it. I tune all the ones at the store, after all."

Keitaro looked over at the other girls. "What do you guys think? Piano in the common room okay with everybody?"

Everyone nodded.

The group made the short walk to one of the storage buildings on the Hinata grounds. It was one of several, used to store various items, such as old furniture, cleaning equipment, and the _amado_, or storm doors.

Haruka pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the padlock on the door. She moved to put the keys back in her pocket, and then thought better of it, and handed them to Keitaro. "You're the owner, these are your anyway."

He nodded and put the keys in his own pocket. "Well, let's see if we can find us a piano."

The group entered the musky building. It was spacious inside, roomy enough for them to spread out and start looking. Mutsumi stayed with Keitaro, and the others moved off, checking among the covered mounds for the large musical instrument.

As Keitaro and Mutsumi moved through the dim room, she tripped on an unseen object. Keitaro quickly moved to catch her, and lost his footing as well. The two went down in a cloud of dust, Mutsumi falling on top of Keitaro.

She looked down at him. "Kei-kun, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes. "A little banged up, but not too worse for the wear." A mischievous glint crept into his eyes. "I must say, though. You look quite comfortable."

A blush appeared on Mutsumi's cheeks, tinting them with a rosy hue. She looked down, and her eyes widened as if she was just now realizing that the object she had fallen on, was in fact, Keitaro.

Kitsune happened to wander over. "Well, aren't you two getting friendly?" The grin on her face was anything but innocent.

Mutsumi scrambled off of him, her face still red. "I…I fell…"

The foxy-eyed woman's smile got even bigger. "I see that."

Keitaro looked up from the ground. "Uhm, a little help?"

Both girls looked down at him, as if they had forgotten that he was still there. Mutsumi reached down to help pull him to his feet. After he was, she brushed some of the dust off his clothes. "I'm so sorry!" She said.

Keitaro smiled, gently clasping one of her hands in his own. "It's okay. I was the one trying to catch you."

"Eh-EHMM"

Both of them looked over to Kitsune, and stepped away from one another, blushing.

"You know, we should really find this piano."

Naru walked slowly among the dusty, covered bundles, keeping an eye out for a wayward piano.

As she made her way through the piles, she was thinking about the situation that had sprung up at Hinata-sou.

It was hard to believe some of the changes that had happened in the short time that Keitaro had been gone. He was much more assertive now, and that alone was a shock. The fact that he had come back with female company was also a bit of a jolt.

More unnerving, perhaps, was her reactions. They had gone from anger, to jealousy, to fear and sadness, and back again. Her emotions were a maelstrom of feelings and thoughts, and she was finding it hard to deal with all of it.

And on top of all that, he was apparently a pianist, too. It was getting to be too much to-

Naru winced in pain as her leg ran itself into one of the numerous covers piles, before noticing that this one was low, and about nine feet long, curved at the rear and flat at the front. With a gasp, she realized that she's found the old piano.

"H-Hey everyone!"

At this, the others looked up, and seeing that Naru was gesturing everyone towards her, quickly gathered around her.

Keitaro gave her a small smile and nod, and then moved to pull the covering off the piano.

A small dust storm, and a fair bit of coughing later, the instrument was revealed for all to see. Its black sheen was coated with a moderate layer of dust, despite the covering. The top was closed, and the keyboard lid was in place. Mutsumi moved forward, and lovingly ran her hands over the lid, leaving a series of trails in the dust. Where her fingers had gone, the black gleamed dully, and it was apparent that a thorough cleaning would make the piano glow.

Peering under the front, she saw the piano bench, and pulled it out, dusting it off as best she could before sitting down. As she took her seat, she saw the name of the maker above the keyboard cover and let out a small gasp.

"What is it, Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked. He was at her side without recalling taking the steps to put him there.

"It's…it's a Steinway, Kei-kun. A very, _very_ good piano."

What Mutsumi _didn't_ mention was how much a nine foot Steinway concert grand was worth. It was far more than any of the pianos she carried in her store, that much was certain. Depending on the condition, it could be worth anywhere from forty to ninety thousand dollars.

And this looked to be in mint condition.

Gently, she lifted the keyboard cover up and slid it back, revealing eighty-eight keys, white and black. Placing her hands, she played a few experimental notes from Chopin's _Piano Sonata #8 in C Minor_. When the first clear tones issued from the closed lid, she began to play with a bit more resolve, the music emanating from the piano seeming to flow ethereally from within.

Five minutes later, when Mutsumi played the last notes, everyone looked on in stunned silence. The music, the woman playing it, the piano itself, everything seemed to come together to evoke a feeling of relaxation and serenity.

Naru looked at the young woman sitting there, as the last notes faded into silence. The music seemed to have calmed the turmoil of thoughts coursing through her head, and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. Belatedly, she realized that she was even smiling slightly, and looking around; she saw that she wasn't the only one.

Keitaro moved up beside her and lightly hugged her, just an arm across the shoulders and a gentle squeeze. "Mutsumi, that was wonderful."

She placed her hand over his and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Kei-kun."

She got up, and looked around, noticing that there were several covered bundles between the piano and the doors. "Well," she said, tolling up her sleeves, "who's going to help get this piano where it belongs?"

Keitaro immediately rolled up his own sleeves, and started to moves things out of the way, while the others moved to do the same. After a moment's contemplation, Naru, too, rolled up her sleeves and began to help.

A lot of sweat, dust, and time later, they had the piano in the entryway. Keitaro wiped his sleeve across his brow before looking over at Mutsumi, who was doing the same. Both grinned, and looked back towards the piano.

It sat there, still covered in a patina of dust form its long storage. But the tuning needed would be minimal, at worst. Shinobu, being too little to help actually move the half-ton instrument, had gone ahead to get some cleaning products, and now set a bucket of soft rags down. Mutsumi picked one out, and gently started to wipe the dust off of the wood.

Keitaro and the others joined her. In short order, the dust was gone, leaving a dully gleaming black wood in its wake. Mutsumi went over to where Shinobu had set the bucket of cleaning agents down, and rummaged through them. Finding one that met her approval, she dampened her rag with it and ran it across the piano's lid.

Leaving behind a glossy, gleaming black.

Shinobu smiled and leaned over to see her reflection in the wood's surface, while Kitsune and Motoko wet their own rags and helped Mutsumi wipe the piano down.

Shortly after they'd started, the Steinway looked like it had just been sitting in a showroom, waiting to be played. As Kitsune wiped the last vestiges of dust from one of the legs, Haruka wandered in. "Wow, looks like new."

Motoko nodded. The young swordswoman could see the beauty of the ebony-colored instrument. Music, like kendo, was an art form, and this piano was easily the musical equal of a handmade _katana_.

"It looks good here."

Keitaro looked over to where Naru was standing. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I think it should stay here. It's beautiful."

The _kanrinrin_ felt his jaw drop a little at the tone of her voice. When he had brought Mutsumi here, she had been openly hostile, and now, the wonderment in her voice made her sound like a little girl at Disneyland for the first time.

_Maybe music is more powerful than I thought…_

He had to admit though, the piano _did_ look good in the entryway, and the area was spacious enough that it wasn't completely filling the room.

"Alright then, we'll keep it here."

**Authors Notes**

First of all, I'm sorry this took so long to get out.

One of the things I've learned about writing is that you can't force it. Not if you want it to be the least bit readable. Therefore, I had to wait until my muse returned from her vacation/hiatus/getaway/whatever.

I tried to make this a longer chapter to make up for the extremely long wait. At just over 4,000 words, I think it'll do.

I plan to see this finished, so don't worry. But it might take a while.

As always, flames, reviews, compliments, death threats, and lawsuits welcome.

-_Kumorigoe_


	10. Changes

Solitude Chapter 10

It had been a few days since we had returned to Hinata-sou, and for the most part, things had been fairly quiet. The piano, newly situated in the entryway, never failed to draw a glance from all who passed it, and sometimes, a lingering stare. Its gleaming surface was something that simply attracted the eye.

Mutsumi had settled in nicely as well, and the residents of the dorm all seemed to like her. Shinobu was developing quite an attachment to her, and Mutsumi, in turn, seemed to be turning into a big sister figure, helping the younger girl cook and clean. Kitsune was a little wary, still. I wrote this off to her close friendship with Narusegawa.

And Naru….

It was nothing obvious, or even outspoken. She simply seemed to be putting up an invisible wall between herself and the new person in the household. Not that anyone who didn't know her very well would have known. She was very careful to be perfectly polite, especially when I was anywhere nearby. She knew that times had changed, and that I had a zero-tolerance policy where her histrionics were concerned. But it was obvious that she didn't like the newcomer. It was subtle, something that barely showed.

It was something that I noticed immediately. And while she wasn't openly hostile, I knew that it was something that I was going to have to deal with, and soon.

I sighed, trying to forget about it, at least for a little longer. I was relaxing in the hot tub off my room, the one that I always used. And the steaming water was doing little to ease the tenseness that was knotting my shoulders and back. I rolled my neck, wincing at the popping and cracking. I really needed to loosen up.

I had just begun to raise myself out of the tub when there was a tentative knock at the door, followed by the sound of the _shoji_ sliding open. Mutsumi poked her head through. "Keitaro?"

Wincing, I lowered myself back into the water, my head and the top of my shoulders the only thing visible above the sides of the tub. "In here!" I half-shouted. My cheeks were beginning to flush already.

She made her way to the entrance to the bath, her feet pattering softly on the _tatami_. As soon as she saw my current state of undress, she lowered her eyes, a lovely shade of rose coloring her face. "I-I didn't know you were busy…"

I smiled, still blushing. She looked really cute when she was contrite. "It's okay, Mutsumi. I'll be done in a few minutes. What's up?"

She turned her back towards me and sat on the floor, keeping her head facing away. "It's Naru."

At this, I immediately stiffened. I had made myself quite clear where Mutsumi was concerned. She was to be treated with respect and kindness. If Naru thought she could buck my authority, she was going to be in for a rude awakening. "What did she do?"

The steel in my voice must have carried over more than I meant it to, because Mutsumi half rose, her hands coming up in a placating gesture before she remembered where she was and sat again. "It's nothing bad, Kei-kun. She just seems distant. And I can understand why that might be the case. I know how she acted before, and I know that the new you might be a little difficult for her to fathom. And Lord knows that me being here can't make things any easier…."

At this she paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Keitaro, I like being here. And…I really like you."

Silence reigned in the small area. She obviously had used up a fair bit of wherewithal in that last statement, and I felt no need to increase the awkwardness of the moment with extraneous conversation. Not yet, anyway. Wait too long and she might get the wrong impression. I gauged her body language as best I could from the tub. No apparent clenching, no tenseness in the shoulders. I couldn't see her hands, as they were in her lap, but I guessed that they weren't fisted. She was calm and cool, completely confident. And with good reason.

I was crazy about her. I enjoyed her company immensely, enjoyed her voice and laughter and smile. She was the first woman to treat me with respect. I hadn't really know what that was like. And she made me want to be better, made me want to…..

I couldn't even come up with the proper words. There were none that really summed it up.

"Mutsumi, I really like you too. And I really like having you here." I paused. There was no relieved breath, no slump of shoulders. "I think I might actually be falling in love with you."

Surely _that_ would get a reaction.

And sure enough, she let out a little gasp, and her head involuntarily turned. She gaped at me for a second before a huge smile broke out and she leapt to her feet. She was two steps towards me before seeming to remember that I was naked in the tub, and she stopped. The smile promised that were I not in this position, she would have thrown herself into my arms already. The smile promised that when I was _not_ naked and wet, she would be in my arms.

She simply beamed and turned and left the room, her steps light and springy. There was definitely more pep in her step than there had been before.

And the tension in my shoulders and neck was gone.

Amazing how that worked.

A little later, after I had finished my bath and dressed, I went to hunt down Narusegawa. I had to deal with her, and soon. If she wasn't brought up short she might think that she could continue her behavior. And that wasn't going to be the case.

I was maybe ten steps from her room when Haruka came through her door, sliding it shut behind her. She caught my eye and gestured towards the kitchen. Intrigued, I followed her.

She led me to the large kitchen and opened a cabinet. Then, reaching towards the back, she opened _another_ panel in the back of the space that I had never known about. Apparently Hinata-sou still had a few secrets. She pulled out a dusty bottle and removed the cork. Getting two glasses from another cabinet, she poured an inch from the bottle into each glass and recorked it, replacing it in it's hiding place.

I eyed the glass warily. The liquid was amber, and Haruka hadn't added any ice or anything else. "What is it?" I asked.

"25 year old Macallan single-malt scotch." She took up one of the glasses and handed it to me, and smelled deeply from her own. A relaxed look came over her face. I did the same, and a fruity, peaty, earthy aroma greeted me. It smelled good, and I took a small sip. The liquor slid smoothly over my tongue, the smells becoming flavors. The taste was indescribable, and I suddenly knew with crystal clarity why this bottle was well-hidden. Kitsune would love it.

Haruka took a small sip and sighed appreciatively. "Keitaro, I just talked with Naru. As soon as I saw Mutsumi headed up to see you, I figured what was up." She took another sip and continued. "She was having a hard time, but I think I've straightened her out pretty good."

I took another sip myself. "I hope so." I was becoming more and more vehement in my behavior where she was concerned. _When did that happen?_

Haruka saw my expression go from a steely-eyed stare to bewilderment and laughed, her cheeks dimpling. "Yes, you are getting a little more defensive about her, aren't you?"

I sipped my scotch, feeling out my response. Not that I thought that any preparation would do me much good where Haruka was concerned. She knew me, knew how I thought and knew what I was likely to do. "I care for her. A great deal. She has treated me with kindness and respect, and has asked for nothing but the same in return. Which is more than I can say for some of the residents here."

Haruka considered that. Then she smiled. "I think I like this version of you. You're a lot more confident. I remember a time when you never would have responded to me like that. You've really changed."

I sipped again. _That I have._

Later that evening, after dinner, I was sitting on the roof, just looking up at the sky. It had been a while since I'd done that, and you could really see more of the heavens here than you could in a more populated area. I remembered a time in my youth when I had stayed up late, trying to count them all. I remember that I didn't get that far before nearly falling asleep on the roof.

As I ruminated on my memories, I heard footsteps behind me, grinning, I turned.

It wasn't Mutsumi. It was Naru.

I forced my grin to slowly fade to a neutral expression, rather than letting it rush to a frown. Haruka had said that she had straightened Naru out, and I needed to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Hello, Narusegawa." I kept my tone as even as I could.

She said nothing, just came and sat down beside me. She was careful not to sit too close, but neither did she shy away from me. It was obvious that she was here to talk. If it took her some time to gather her words, so be it.

There we sat, looking up at the sky together. It was something we had done on a few rare occasion in the previous years. And I found myself wondering what she was thinking, much like I had back then.

"You really like her, huh?"

Her voice was even, not accusing or caustic. Nor was it sad. She seemed to be genuinely trying to talk out her difficulties with Mutsumi. "I do," I replied. "She is an intelligent, captivating, charming woman. And she seems to like me as well."

Naru nodded. "I've seen the way that she looks at you. And you look at her the same way. It's the way that you used to look at me."

The line was delivered smoothly, with no pause or hesitation. It wasn't entirely unexpected. It was only natural that Naru would want to know what I saw in Mutsumi that I didn't see in her. "Yes, Naru, it is. I used to want to date you, and for a good while, I was in love with you. I tried to tell you, clumsily, I'll admit. But you never seemed to be interested in listening. And it got to be too much. So I left. I met Mutsumi, and she and I just...clicked."

She took that in silently. Then, she surprised me by smiling and taking my hand in hers. "Keitaro, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've put you through. I'm sorry for all of the hitting, and I'm sorry for all of the yelling. But mostly, I'm sorry that I've been so blind to everything." She squeezed my hand and continued. "I'm glad that you found Mutsumi, and I'm glad that you seem happy with her."

"And I'm happy with him."

I looked over to the ledge, just in time to see Mutsumi lift herself to the roof. "Keitaro, Naru and I talked earlier, and I understand now why she was acting the way she was. I think I might have acted similarly." She made her way over to us and sat down next to me, leaving me between the two girls. Smiling over at Naru, she took my other hand. "I do care about Keitaro. A lot. But in caring for him, I care for those around him, and that includes you. I want you to be okay with this, and I hope to become your friend."

Naru let go of my hand and smiled back at Mutsumi. "I'd like that." With that she stood. "Goodnight Keitaro. Goodnight Mutsumi." She made her way back down from the roof, leaving me there, Mutsumi next to me, her hand in mine.

I squeezed her hand. "Thank you. That was very gracious of you."

Mutsumi squeezed back. "I do care about her, as I care about everyone here. They're good people. You have to look a little harder for some than you do for others, but they're all good. And I _do_ like it here. It's more peaceful than the city."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

She looked at me. "I'll keep that in mind," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

AUTHORS NOTES

Sorry that it's take so long for this to get out, but I have a little present for those of you who have stuck with me through all this.

Xxx DOT tinyurl DOT com/kumorigoe

and download the .zip file contained therein. Inside, you will find a book cover mock-up that I made, as well as music tracks from the fic. Some are in .mp3/.mp4 format, and some are in .ogg Vorbis format. You can hit up xxx DOT videolan DOT org for a free player that will play these and just about any other type of file that you can throw at it.

As always, reviews are welcome, and I'll see you all come next chapter.


	11. Decision

Solitude Chapter 11

It was about a week after things had straightened out between Naru and Mutsumi when Mutsumi received a call from her music shop. I was at the piano, fiddling around with some odd note combinations, when she came in. Her face was crestfallen.

I stopped immediately, rising and going to her. "What is it, Mutsumi?"

She came into my arms, and I held her there for a moment. After a moment more, she spoke. "My friend who's covering for me got a call from the landlord. He's raising our rent. Apparently, it's not been a good year for real estate."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "I may have to close the store, Keitaro."

She folded herself into my embrace, her petite frame shaking slightly. I held her, not too hard, but gently firm, letting her know that I was there, but also that I would let her go the instant she wanted to be let go. After a few moments, the shaking stopped, and she straightened, wiping at her eyes, the redness already fading. "I'm sorry, Keitaro, I didn't mean to drag you into this."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Mutsumi, you didn't drag me into anything. But if there's anything I can do to help, please tell me."

Mustumi frowned, thinking for a second. "The problem is that I normally have a pretty healthy operating reserve. But I've had to dip into it over the past couple of years to cover expenses, payroll, maintenance, that kind of thing. So I don't have enough left of a reserve to cover the increase in rent. And sales have been low, so we're not making enough to cover the increase that way, either."

A deep breath. "I can continue operating for another month, maybe two. Then I'll have to close the store, move everything. I don't know if there's another place we could move to. Kyoto is kind of awash with competition. I'm not sure if it would be worth it to relocate somewhere there." She clasped her hands together tightly. "Any ideas?"

I thought hard for a second. "At the moment, I don't know. But I know who we might ask."

Haruka Urashima sat at the Tea Shoppe, sipping a jasmine blend. She was keeping a close eye on things at Hinata House, and so far things seemed to be going well. Naru hadn't made any trouble, and seemed to be sincere that she wanted only the best for Keitaro and Mutsumi. She had gone out with Kitsune a few times, but neither of them had gotten more than a little tipsy. Haruka was glad for that. The last thing that she wanted to deal with was a drunken Kitsune and Naru simultaneously.

Mutsumi had settled into the flow of things around the inn with aplomb. She helped Shinobu in the kitchen, talked with Motoko about her studies, and was always willing to play with Suu. In short, she was a natural fit for the other residents. Even Kitsune and Naru were warming to her. And she never failed to draw any nearby members with the piano playing she practiced regularly.

So it was no surprise that Keitaro and Mutsumi should come down to the Tea Shoppe together. What was a surprise, however, was the serious expression on their faces.

"Haruka-san, we have a question for you. You know this area better than anyone around." Keitaro quickly explained the situation that Mutsumi found herself in. After he finished, Haruka sat back, sipped her tea, and closed her eyes. "Mutsumi, how big is your music store, square-footage wise?"

Mutsumi considered the question. "About five thousand square feet. It's really not that big. I don't carry a huge selection, but the ones I do carry are higher quality than what most stores have." A pause. "Probably also why my sales are lower."

Haruka rose, and came back with a steaming pot of tea, and two more cups. She poured tea and set the two cups in front of Mutsumi and I. We sipped, the hot tea calming our trains of thought. The scents of the jasmine wafted through the air, and for a few moments, our concerns were not so overwhelming. Haruka hid a small smile behind her raised cup. People often forgot about some of the original reasons to drink tea, and the soothing aspects were probably one of the main reasons for the beverage's endurance.

Keitaro sipped, then looked at Haruka. "Got any ideas, Aunt?"

Haruka gave him a semi-serious glare at the title, then shook her head. "Sorry, I can't think of anything in the area that's available. There's not a lot of music stores in the area, but there's also not any available retail space that I'm aware of. I'll put the word out, and see if anything comes up, though."

Mutsumi gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Haruka-san. I appreciate your help."

Keitaro placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure we can fine something. It'll work out, Mutsumi-chan."

She placed her hand over his, and squeezed it back. "I know, Kei-kun."

Later that day, Haruka was sitting at the Tea Shoppe, perusing some of the real-estate ads for the area. There didn't seem to be much. What there was available seemed to be either too small, to large, or too expensive. Surely there was something, though.

She continued to leaf through the ads, looking for something, _anything_ that would fit the bill. She was about to take a break when Seta Noriyasu walked up and sat down lightly, his ever-resent cigarette dangling from his lips. "What're you looking for in the real-estate ads for? Thinking of moving?"

She smirked. "Anything to get away from you, Noriyasu. No, I'm looking for something for Mutsumi-chan."

The unshaven man smiled. "Ahh. So she's moving here?"

A frown. "No, Seta. She needs to find a place to move her business to." Haruka quickly outlined Mutsumi's situation. When she was finished, he scratched his chin. "I don't know of anything around here either. But there might be another way. Come on." He led her up the stairs to the main Hinata grounds, past the inn and the hot springs, to the old buildings that were in disuse. "What about one of these?"

Haruka started to object, then closed her mouth with an almost audible click. Seta was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. She looked over the buildings, and her gaze came to the largest of them. In fact, that was the one that the piano had been found in, now that she thought about it. Judging from the outer walls, it was about six thousand square feet. It was also in relatively good repair, dust and leaves notwithstanding. A few days to clean it up and check that the power and other connections were still in good working order, and it just might do.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I think you're onto something here, Noriyasu. What about all the junk inside?"

"Keitaro's the owner, right? Let him decide what to do with it." Seta rubbed his stubble-covered chin, thinking again. "Maybe we can have a yard sale."

"Excuse me? What's a yard sale?" Haruka asked. She hadn't heard the American term before.

"It's when you gather all your old unwanted stuff, price it, and sell it. One man's garbage is another man's treasure, after all."

Haruka sighed. "I don't get that one either, but I'll take your word for it. Let's go find Keitaro and tell him what we think."

I was at the piano again, fiddling around. Mutsumi had decided to use the springs, in an attempt to calm her nerves. I sympathized. I had spent many hours in my smaller bath, with the water as hot as I could stand, in an effort to force worries out of my mind. Also, for the rather remarkable array of bruises that I usually had on my person at any one time.

I had put together an unusually interesting section when Haruka and Seta came in, and I stopped and rose. "Seta, I didn't know that you were gonna be around."

He pushed his glasses back up and extended a hand. I took it, shaking it firmly. "Well, part-timer, I figured it was about time I came to check up on you. Haruka gave me a call, and I wanted to come by and see what all the fuss was about."

I smiled, with only a hint of weariness. "Fuss isn't exactly the term I'd use, but it has been...interesting." I gave him a look-over. He didn't seem to be in too bad a state, wearing at least mostly clean clothes. His stubble was on full display, and his usual cigarette wasn't in sight, probably in response to Haruka's strict no-smoking indoors policy. Other than that, he looked like the same old Seta that I knew and admired.

I gave myself a mental shake. "Mutsumi's out using the springs. She's a little stressed out. Her friend called..."

Haruka raised a hand, cutting me off. "I've told him, and he's got an idea. I think that you'll like it, too." She explained about the storage building, and my eyes lit. "Of course! I can't believe that I didn't think about that before!"

Haruka graced me with a smile that was only partially a smirk. "You've had a lot on your mind, nephew," she said, and the smirk grew into a suggestive expression. "After all, now you've got a beautiful girl that doesn't hit you, scam you, threaten you with a sword, and isn't too young for you."

I groaned. I knew that it had to start eventually. "Haruka-san, it's....." I paused, thinking. Then I smiled. "Actually, it's _exactly_ like that. And yes, I think that the old storage building is be a great idea. What about all the stuff that's in there?"

She arched an eyebrow at me quizzically. "You're the _kanrinrin_, aren't you? You figure it out." She sat back, folding her hands on her lap. "Seta did say something about a 'yard-sale', though. Whatever that is."

I nodded. That would be a good idea. "I'm sure the girls will be willing to help out, too." I said with a small smile. I had an idea of my own where the girls were concerned.

I was waiting for Mutsumi when she got out of the springs. While I was hoping that the hot soak would have helped relieve her stress, I was also hoping that she would agree with my idea. On the other hand, I didn't know what to expect. We had only known each other a couple of weeks, and I was almost asking her to move in with me. That was a lot to handle, and I was a little worried about her reaction.

Further discussion with Haruka had convinced me to actually charge Mutsumi rent, rather than letting her use the building for free. Haruka reasoned that that way, it was more of a favor, and less of a rescue. Mutsumi was a strong, independent woman, after all, and I didn't want it to look like I was saving her, or that I thought she wasn't able to take care of herself. I planned to ask her what her rent was before the landlord raised it, and then charger her slightly less that that, in exchange for a few concessions. Mainly, I wanted to be able to learn more about music, and I figured that she would me amenable to teaching me.

I also wanted that cello. I was sure that I would be able to save for it, especially now that I was getting _all_ the rent I was owed. But maybe we could work out a payment plan.

The door opened, and Mutsumi stepped out, wrapping a towel around her head. She was dressed in a faded set of sweats and a pair of slippers. Her cheeks had a rosy color, and she looked less stressed than she had been earlier. That was good. It meant that, hopefully, she would be in a better mood, and thus more amenable to my suggestion.

She saw me, and her eyes lit up and she gave me a smile. It wasn't quite the thousand-watt expression that I was quickly beginning to adore, but it was more than I expected. "Hi Kei-kun."

Kei-kun. I loved it when she said that. "Hi, Mutsumi-chan. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes. The hot water really helps. Is dinner ready?"

Mutsumi had availed herself of Shinobu's cooking skills since almost that first day, and she always had a compliment for the younger girl. Shinobu, for her part, was always ready to listen to the hints and suggestions of the older girl, as Mutsumi herself was an accomplished cook. It was becoming very much like a pair of sisters, and I was glad for it. Shinobu had Suu for a friend, but she hadn't really had an older girl to look up to.

I gave myself a mental shake, bringing my thoughts back to the present. "Mutsumi, I've got an idea, regarding your rent situation." I took a deep breath. "What about using the storage building we found the piano in?"

The words came out in a little more of a rush than I had originally intended, and I had to force myself not to hold my breath. I hadn't realized, until then, how much I wanted her answer to be in the affirmative.

Mutsumi, for her part, inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. "Keitaro, I couldn't possibly--"

I raised a hand, interrupting her. "If it's about the money, don't worry about it. I'd planned on charging you about ten percent less than what you were paying before your rent went up, and asking for music lessons in exchange, but if we need to talk about it some more we can--"

It was Mutsumi who cut me off this time, with a finger pressed to my still slightly-parted lips. "If it works out, and I hope it does, I'll pay you what I was paying before, and I'll teach you for free." Her smile was back to the level of brightness that I had grown accustomed to.

Her smile grew even more, and she hugged me close, her arms wrapped around me tightly, as mine came up to similarly embrace her. The smell of her freshly-washed hair and the feel of her body were my entire world, in that moment, and it seemed that we held onto each other for hours, days even.

She slowly, almost regretfully released me, and I took a small step back, my arms still holding her, but loosely, and she came forward and captured my lips in a tender kiss.

It was about an hour later, after dinner was finishing up, when I brought up the suggestion to the rest of the girls.

We were all sitting at the table, full to bursting, and in a generally good mood. Of course, there was little that could put one in a bad mood after eating a meal prepared by Shinobu. At any rate, I figured that was a good a time as any to bring up the idea of making Mutsumi the newest tenant at Hinata.

"Everyone?" I stood, and the quiet chatter, or not-so-quiet, in Su's case died down. "I wanted to ask you all something. As the _kanrinrin_, I am the final say on what goes on here at Hinata. However, I still want to ask your opinion on this, as it's a big change."

I took a quiet breath, hoping that my expression was calmer than I felt. "Mutsumi, as you all know, owns a music store in Kyoto. Unfortunately, circumstances are such that she will no longer be able to afford the costs of keeping it open there. Also, as you all know, we have several unused storage buildings here on the grounds. I have talked with Mutsumi and Haruka about this already, and wanted to ask all of you what you though about Mutsumi using the largest one for her store." I looked at each of them in turn, reading their expressions. Shinobu and Suu looked ecstatic, and Motoko's face held a small smile, of all things. The two I was worried about were Naru and Kitsune.

Naru stood, her face neutral. "I think that having a music store here would be a good idea." The neutral expression turned to a grin. We could start a band!"

Kistune smiled. "With me singing, of course. You can be a groupie."

"What!"

The debate was lively, with everyone weighing in on the respective talents and lack thereof of the two women. When the hubbub died down, I cleared my throat. "So, we're all okay with this, then?"

Five nods, with five grins were my answer.


	12. Resolution

_Two weeks later_

With a grunt, I managed to get the last box into the idling truck. After closing and securing the door, I rapped on the side, signaling to the driver that he was good to go. A few seconds later, the truck began moving off to make the trip to Hinata.

It had been a hectic couple of weeks. Giving Mutsumi the largest storage building to use for her new location wasn't nearly as simple as I had thought. Sure, there was merchandise to move, and that took time and a lot of truck trips between Osaka and Hinata, but there was more to it than that. There were permits to be acquired, building codes to be checked and enforced. There had to be power and plumbing and heating and air conditioning in the building. We had to find a place to move all the things that were in there to begin with. There was no small amount of cleaning to be done. And of course, throughout all this, I still had to manage the dorm too.

Mutsumi had known more about what was to happen than I, and her advice and knowledge had been invaluable on a number of occasions. She had known, for example, about the permits that were required to operate a business on private property. She had taken care of filing the requisite paperwork listing the building as mine, and herself as the tenant. She had the leasing arrangement drawn up, checked, and signed by both of us. She arranged for the city to come out and perform the code inspections, and then called the appropriate persons when they weren't up to standards.

Haruka had also been very helpful, and had pitched in on some of the fees involved in the permits and inspections. I had a feeling that she was very happy to see the arrangements taking place. I also knew that the addition of a music store to the grounds meant more traffic, which meant more business for the Tea Shoppe. In her mind, helping to pay for the minutiae was a wise business decision. At least, that's what she told me when I confronted her about paying some of the bills that I had expected to be covering. She probably believed that too.

Mostly.

In fact, thinking about it, it was likely a measure to also ensure that the newfound peacefulness that existed here since shortly after Mutsumi's arrival would remain. The dorms had been almost transformed into a more tranquil place, due to her. There was no more fighting, beyond minor squabbles over chores and other small things. Music filled the building as often as not, with either Mutsumi or I playing the piano in the entryway. I was getting better, but she remained my superior in musicianship. I didn't mind. It meant more time for lessons.

At any rate, the forms were filled out, the inspections done, the moving _almost_ completed. The rest of Mutsumi's family were due in tomorrow to help with the unpacking and setting up of the new store, and the signage for the building would be in the day after. We had already hung a banner at the bottom of the steps proclaiming that the "Hinata Music Shoppe" would be opening within the next week or so. All in all, life was looking pretty good.

"Kei-kun?"

Mutsumi's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her, marveling once again at her beauty. Even in ratty jeans, an old sweatshirt that had seen better days, and her hair loosely braided and pulled up under a handkerchief, she looked stunning. The dirt on her hands and the dust on her jeans almost made her look better, if that was at all possible. "Yes, Mu-chan?"

Our ways of addressing each other had changed in the last couple of weeks, too. Though we had both known that we held strong feelings for each other, we hadn't really made things _official_, insofar as referring to ourselves as a couple in public. That had changed a couple of days after the meeting where the girls agreed to Mutsumi becoming a permanent resident.

We had been sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. There were piles of paperwork on the table, all needing various items filled out. My hands were starting to feel the effort of signing my name repeatedly.

Shinobu had noticed my signature getting sloppier and sloppier, and had called for a break to feed us. We weren't about to complain. No one ever complained about Shinobu wanting to cook for them if they had tasted her food before. We happily set our pens down, sighing in relief.

Just as Shinobu sat a plate in front of each of us, Mutsumi's cell phone rang. She let out a irritated snort. Her phone had been ringing constantly, it seemed, since she had made the decision to move in here. "Hello?"

A few seconds later, her face lit up. Apparently, this was a good call. "Yes!...Yeah, I know."

Another pause. Then she looked right at me, smiled, and said, "Yes, he is my boyfriend."

With that statement, it was as if a line had been crossed, and from then on out, we were dating officially.

"Kei?"

I snapped to again. "I'm really sorry," I said, yawning. I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought I was..."

She smiled and put an arm around me, squeezing gently. "It has been pretty crazy lately, hasn't it?"

A contender for the understatement of the year, right there. "You might say that." I made no move to escape her half-embrace. "I think that after this is all done, I need to take a break."

Mutsumi giggled. "Your last break worked out pretty well for you. Though, if you find _another_ pretty girl in need of shopping space, you'll run out of room pretty fast."

I poked her playfully in the ribs, listening to the giggle turn into a shriek. She was dreadfully ticklish. "I know. I think I'm good on pretty shopkeepers, thanks." I poked her again, her laughter ringing through the cool, crisp air.

Later that night, back in my hotel that I was staying at while helping to get the last of the store packed up, I was lounging on the bed, flipping through the channels on the small TV when there was a knock at the door.

Curious, I rose and went to see who it was. Opening the door revealed Musumi. "Hi, Mu-chan."

I stepped aside, watching her enter the room. Closing the door behind me, I turned to see her sit on a corner of the bed, facing me. "My last night in Kyoto. Seems hard to believe."

"I know what you mean." Making sure the door was closed; I went to sit next to her, our legs just touching. I was still learning what it was like to have a real girlfriend, and while I greatly enjoyed spending time with Mutsumi, I didn't want to do something to make her nervous. She didn't move, and didn't tense up, so I must have made the right move.

Amazing how something as simple as deciding how close to sit to a girl could cause me such anxiety.

She let out a contented sigh, leaning into me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, much as she had done with me earlier. We sat there, silently, for several minutes. Just as I was about to ask her what had brought her to my room that night, she turned to me and kissed me deeply.

I returned the kiss, wondering in a detached corner of my mind what had brought this on. Mutsumi was affectionate enough, but there was an undercurrent in this kiss, something urgent and...almost primal.

She broke off, her breath coming in short gasps. "Kei-kun, tomorrow we leave for Hinata. And I'm not sure when we'll have another night to ourselves."

She looked away, then, a blush coloring her cheeks. And then I understood. She didn't just want to spend more time with me. She didn't even necessarily want to spend the night. She wanted _me_. The realization caused my heart to beat even faster, something I wasn't sure was even possible, considering the pace it was currently keeping. "Mutsumi," I murmured, using her full name to let her know I was being serious. "We don't have to—"

She turned to face me again, her cheeks still flushed, eyes shining. "I know we don't _have_ to, Keitaro," she said, softly. "But I _want_ to." With that, she kissed me again, pushing me back onto the bed, and I stopped thinking at all.

The next morning, I awoke to find a warm weight on my chest. It turned out to be a slender arm, curled around me possessively. A spill of thick chestnut hair caressed my shoulder, and Mutsumi's face was positively angelic as she slept. There was no sign there of the stresses of the last few weeks.

I took a silent breath, not wanting to disturb the angel at my side. I had slept better than I could remember sleeping in a long time. And strangely, though we had introduced intimacy into our budding relationship, I had no worries about it having been too soon. There was none of the second-guessing that would accompany such a change. Contrary to my hesitations last night I knew, right then, that everything was going to be just fine.

I smiled. Looking back, I have to admit that taking that impulsive trip had turned out to be one of the better decisions I had made.

Mutsumi stirred at my side, a sleepy mumble coming from her pink lips. I turned in time to catch her eyes fluttering open, her arm tightening reflexively. "Good morning, Mu-chan."

Her lips turned upwards in a smile, her eyes lighting up as she heard my voice. "Good morning, Kei-kun." She pulled herself up slightly, kissing me gently. I returned the kiss, my free arm coming to brush her hair away from her face. We held the kiss for a few more moments, and then I pulled gently away. "We need to get up and around. We've got a train to catch back to Hinata, my love. Do you want the shower first?"

She thought about it. "I think I do, yes."

And with that, she rose, and wearing nothing more than a smile, headed for the bathroom. "Although…."

I was slack jawed already, and her additional comment helped to bring me back to the present. "Yes?" I said, in a voice that was only a little strained.

"We could save time if you were to join me."

I had my doubts about that. But who was I to argue?

A short time later, or so it seemed at least, we were showered, dressed, and on our way to the train station. I had decided that I was going to have to possibly get a bigger tub for myself, should Mutsumi decide that she wanted to bathe with me on occasion. Of course, I could always pull rank and use the women's bath with her, but that might be seen as a bit unsanitary to the other residents, considering what would likely happen in such a scenario. So the best thing would be to renovate my quarters.

I wondered what the other's would think about it, wondered if they would draw the wrong conclusions, decided that I didn't much care what they thought.

I was the landlord of Hinata-sou. I would do what I wanted, and to hell with worrying about what my _tenants_ thought.

I turned to Mutsumi, squeezing her hand. "Ready for some more craziness?"

She squeezed back, her brown eyes bright as she smiled. "Always."

We purchased out tickets, and a few minutes later, were in our seats, settling in for the ride back to Hinata. It was still a little early, and I yawned. I knew that after we got back, there would still be a lot to do. We had to set up the new store, get the rest of Mutsumi's stuff moved into the Inn, and maybe look at some kind of advertising to let the neighborhood know that there was a new business in town. Haruka had suggested a voucher for a free cup of tea with any purchase at the new store, and Mutsumi had agreed wholeheartedly. It would be a good way to promote business off each other.

Mutsumi yawned too. She was still a little tired herself. I touched her arm. "I'm going to go look for some refreshments. Want anything?"

"Some hot tea, please?"

I smiled and nodded my head. Rising from my seat, I made my way along the train, towards the back. Usually, that's where they kept the beverages. About three cars back, I found what I was looking for. There was a small beverage and snack cart, and I purchased a hot tea for Mutsumi and a coffee for myself, along with a couple of croissants. A light breakfast and then maybe a nap. We would need our strength when we arrived. The truck would get there not long after we would, and there was going to be a lot of moving to do.

The woman in the booth finished brewing the tea and coffee, and she had even warmed the croissants. I thanked her, and paid, leaving a sizable tip for the excellent service. The flaky, buttery pastries smelled delicious, and the coffee and tea were also expertly made. I carefully made my way back to our seats, balancing the drinks and the food.

Mutsumi must have smelled it coming, because she got up from her seat to take her drink and the rolls, preventing what was sure to have been a painful spill. I sighed in relief and let her get settled again, and then took my own seat. There was a small arm between the two seats with cupholders, and we sipped out drinks and nibbled on the croissants. Well, she nibbled. I devoured.

About halfway through my coffee, the conductor came on the intercom, announcing that we were about to depart for Hinata. A few minutes after that, the train gently pulled out of the station, slowly picking up speed until it was flying down the tracks.

I drained my coffee and turned to my girlfriend. She was sipping her tea, and I had a sudden urge to sketch her. Not that I could, of course, I didn't have my sketchbook or anything to draw with for that matter, but I looked closely, trying to capture as many details as possible.

"Kei-kun?"

Oops. Caught. "Ah, sorry Mu-chan. I was just wishing for my sketchbook."

She smiled again and patted my hand. "I'll be sure to drink some tea back at the Inn. You can draw me then!"

I laughed. "Might have to be in my room. Things tend to be a little crazy in the common areas."

One delicate eyebrow rose. "You sure I'll be drinking tea in your room?"

The question had a half-serious, half-jesting intonation to it, but it did bring up a good point. Mutsumi and I had passed the threshold from being boyfriend and girlfriend to being lovers. Meaning that she was likely going to be spending some time in my room anyway. But we had given her one of the vacant rooms for the time being, while we finalized everything. It had been assumed at the time that she would live in the inn, and have a very short commute to work.

Things had changed.

One part of me rationalized that while the tenants currently had no problem with Mutsumi living at the inn, that might change if she were living at the inn _in my room_. On the other hand, I was the _kanrinrin_. I was in charge, and that meant having whoever I wanted living with me. And while I had come down hard on the girls recently, I knew that a more diplomatic approach would likely yield better results than me simply laying down the law.

Mutsumi must have noticed the various ideas from the look in my eyes, because she squeezed my hand. "Hey? You okay?"

I met her gaze and squeezed back. "Yeah. Just thinking about how things are going to be back home."

"With us, you mean?"

It was calmly said, with no worry or anger. It was, in fact, a statement. "Yeah. How everyone is going to react to this new aspect of our relationship."

Mutsumi frowned momentarily. "Technically, it's not any of their concern. But on the other hand, they do have something of a right to know, if nothing else, what kind of person their _kanrinrin_ is. So I can see the dilemma." She pursed her lips, her hand still in mine. "How about this. We'll keep the rooms separate for now, and based on how things work out with me spending the night in your room or vice-versa, we can make a move from there."

I nodded. "I think that's just about right. I wasn't really sure which direction to take."

She leaned closer and kissed my cheek. "I figured as much. That's why I spoke up."

Bless her; she might just be able to read my mind. I leaned in closer to her and we settled in for the ride back to Hinata.

AUTHORS NOTES

I know, I know. It's taking forever. Unfortunately, my muse will not be rushed.

I am working on a project involving the fic, and it will hopefully take away some of the sting of months and months, (and sometimes more than a year) between chapters. I won't say any more at this point, because it's still kind of up in the air right now.

As to the chapter itself, I have been playing with posting a lemon version it on either AFF, or MediaMiner. Hopefully the feedback will help me make that decision.


End file.
